


The Deals We Make

by GrimReaperlover11



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arguing, BAMF Stiles, Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Bottom Derek Hale/Top Stiles Stilinski, Creature Stiles Stilinski, Demon Stiles Stilinski, Demonic Possession, Derek Hale Needs To Use His Words, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek Hale is a Failwolf, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski Break Up, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Emotions, F/M, Getting Back Together, Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, Multi, Non-Human Stiles Stilinski, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Stiles Stilinski is Pushed Out of the Pack, Stiles is over two centuries years old, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Warnings May Change, Whump, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 38,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23440780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimReaperlover11/pseuds/GrimReaperlover11
Summary: Derek starts getting the sneaking suspicion that something is up with Stiles when he suddenly smells something different from StilesWhen he finds out the truth he is faced with a choice.. acceptance of his boyfriend, or to turn his back and walk away.---Stiles has been alive for centuries and no mortal has ever caught his attention like Derek, but when the truth about what he truly is is revealed...can he hold onto the ties to the ones he loves...or are they going to burn?
Relationships: Chris Argent/Peter Hale, Claudia Stilinski/Sheriff Stilinski, Cora Hale/Isaac Lahey, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Ethan/Jackson Whittemore, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin/Jordan Parrish, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura
Comments: 43
Kudos: 374





	1. Something Foul

Stiles let out a sigh as he sunk down on his mattress. Letting out an even longer, deeper sigh he fell back and covered his eyes with his arm. How he hated witches, they were always so obnoxious with the whole “my magic is all powerful” schtick, a faint tapping on his window pulled him from his thoughts. Moving over to look out he smiled when he saw Derek patiently waiting. Stiles smiled as he pushed the window up before stepping back to allow the werewolf to enter his bedroom. Before he could utter a greeting he was being pulled into a rough but passionate kiss. Moaning he sank into the kiss as he allowed Derek’s tongue to push past his lips. Stiles smiled around the kiss as he felt Derek slightly push him against the bed. Pulling from the kiss he smiles at the wolf. “Where do you plan on this going big guy?” he smirks causing Derek to let out a low chuckle. “I plan on going all the way with you,” Derek replied before leaning down to nip at Stiles shoulder. Stiles instinctively baring his throat to the wolf who growled pleasure and lust before biting softly on his mates neck. However as soon as his fangs breaks skin his mouth is filled with the sour taste of rotten eggs, though it only remains for a moment before the taste vanishes. Derek pulls up to look at Stiles in the eyes, his gaze is returned with the beautiful amber orbs that he loves so much, they are glazed over from the clear arousal that is wafting off Stiles, clogging itself in Derek’s nose. Keeping his gaze on Stiles’ eyes Derek leans down to bite again on the boy’s collar bone eliciting a deep moan but no change. Pushing his thoughts to the side Derek pushes Stiles back onto the bed before taking his place over the human. “Are you ready for me Sti?” he chuckles as the other can do nothing but nod. Bending down so his mouth is near his boyfriends ear he growls. “Your lying,” he feels Stiles freeze, an intake of breath but nothing more. “You still have your clothes on.” he explains and with that Stiles relaxes causing Derek to once again internally quirk a brow. Slowly he begins to remove their clothes, Stiles allowing Derek to manipulate his body as he sheds his layers until they both lay bare on the bed. Derek grins at his mate as he slithers down Stiles body before wordlessly taking the humans’ length in his mouth. 

Stiles lets out a moan and arches his back as he mindlessly thrusts into the heat of Derek’s oral cavity. He comes shamefully quickly but his embarssment is short lived as Derek moves to lay over him and smile down. Before his mind can catch up with his actions Stiles grabs onto Derek’s biceps and shifts them until Derek is laying under Stiles. Derek freezes at the show of strength from the human, yes he was caught off guard making him somewhat pliant but Stiles usually has trouble moving Derek making this feat incredible to the wolf. But again he keeps his mouth shut. “Love you Derek” Stiles says as he shimmies himself and lays his head on Derek's chest, effectively using the werewolf’s pectoral muscle as a pillow. 

“I love you too Stiles.” Derek says as he slowly strokes the human’s hair. 

Sleep doesn't find him until much later that night.

\------

Stiles wakes the next morning to an empty bed, though he should be hurt Stiles knows that Derek prefers to leave early in the morning before his father arrives. Letting out a sigh Stiles wiggles out of bed before dragging himself to the shower. He glances at himself in the mirror. For reasons he knows not Stiles let's his true nature bleed through, his amber eyes darken until orbs that resemble a void. Letting out another sigh he allows them return to normal and gets into the shower. As the water pours over his body he thinks about the trust that Derek has in him and how it would crumble should he ever learn the truth about Stiles Stilinski, should he ever learn that the entity inside the young teenagers body is hellspawn. 

Once he exits the shower he quickly dresses himself before heading down to the kitchen to begin preparations for breakfast. 

His father comes down just as Stiles is plating the omelets and fruit. Handing it over to the sheriff who grumbles about how breakfast would be much better if bacon was involved, which Stiles ignores, he feels his phone buzz in his back pocket. Unlocking the device he sees that it's a group message to the pack from Derek. 

> _ From: Sourwolf: “just found a body on my morning patrol, reeks of magic, possibly another witch..meeting at the loft?” _

Stiles groans and rakes a hand over his face. Just as he is about to reply his phone buzzes again, he looks down to see a response from Scott. 

> _ From: ScottyBoy: “Alright, everyone watch over yourselves, they could have worked together and this one may not be happy we killed their friend.”  _

Stiles types out a reply and hits send as he grabs his keys to his jeep. 

_ <To: Pack: “Alright, on my way,”  _

\--------

As Stiles pulls up to Derek’s loft he senses someone watching him, looking around he notices nothing, shrugging he begins walking into the building. 

Upon opening the door to his boyfriends loft Stiles is met with the sight of the rest of the pack sitting on the furniture already discussing the possible location as to where the witch could be hiding. Taking his place in the far back across from Derek he can feel the oldest wolf of the group watching him closely, He offers a smile though it is not returned. Frowning he tilts his head at his boyfriend though Derek looks away and focuses on Scott. “She may hold a grudge that we killed her partner, if they were working together, so because she's angry she may try to make big plays such as attacking in the open or even going for someone we care for.” Derek interjects causing Scott to think for a moment before nodding. Mason speaks up. “Well we found the last one by tracking the scent of her magic, this one wouldn't be so stupid as to make the same mistake so how are we going to find her?” 

“Well every magic user has their own signature right? Like a fingerprint, maybe we could get us something to track it?” Stiles says ignoring the narrowed eye look he receives from Derek.

“I'll talk to him and see if he has anything/” Scott says with a nod. For a moment silence fills the room before Liam speaks up. “Well I have to practice for Lacrosse,” the young wolf exclaims before leaving soon the loft is emptied till only Stiles and Derek remain. 

“Is something wrong?” Stiles asks after a moment of nothing being said between the two. For a few seconds Derek doesn't answer before he clears his throat and looks at Stiles with an expressionless look. “Just trying to figure something out,” the wolf responds. Stiles gives an uncomfortable nod before standing up. “Are we still on for dinner with my dad?” his voice almost pleading as if he's afraid Derek will turn him down. His fears are realized as Derek sighs. “I'm sorry, I really need to figure this thing out, tell your dad I'm sorry,” he pauses for a moment. “Maybe some other time?” Stiles stares for a moment before nodding and wordlessly leaving the loft. 

He does his best to ignore the stare he feels on the back of his head.

As Stiles pulls into the driveway of his house he slowly makes way to the front door, upon opening it he finds his father setting the table for three though. Making his way past the sheriff he says nothing when asked where Derek is. He collapses on his bed and allows the tears to flow freely from his eyes, he knows that nothing is set in stone but something feels off about the way Derek looks at him. Like he is silently planning on how to tell Stiles horrible news but doesn't exactly know how to do it just yet. 

Sleep finds its way to him and he graciously welcomes it. 

\-----

Deaton is able to provide a way for the pack to locate the witch which makes the tension amongst the pack ease up. They are currently following the directions provided by the talisman, which looks alot like a rectangular compass, deep into the woods. There they find a small shack that looks like it has been there since before Beacon Hills was even founded. Encircling the structure the pack moves in until suddenly every shape-shifter is stopped by a barrier. 

“Mountain Ash,” Stiles mutters through grit teeth. Stiles begins looking for the rowan ash but as he does though a disembodied laugh fills the woods. Looking for the source Stiles frowns when he can not see the witch. Expanding his senses he smiles to himself when he manages to lock on to her location. “I wouldn't be too worried about the ash dearie,” he hears but the voice comes from behind him. Whirling he comes face to face with the face of the woman who is smiling wickedly. Before anyone can move she snaps her fingers and suddenly the wolves become immobilized. And Stiles can feel his muscles moving like molasses. “You and your pack killed my sister,” she says as she begins to move around the pack smiling as she trails her fingers up Liam's arm before settling them on his shoulders. “That was awfully rude of you,” she pouts before moving to stand next to Derek,” Stiles visibly tenses hoping that the witch doesn't notice. She does. Sending a glance between him and Derek she smiles. “Oh lookie here, the wolf has found the one he loves but in something so small and frail.” 

“Not as frail as you may think,” Stiles interjects somewhat surprised he is able to speak. The witch laughs. And begins groping Derek’s biceps before moving to place her hands over his pecs. “I must say,” she looks to Stiles. “You hit gold, I mean.. Look at these beautiful muscles.” she cackles at Stiles’ look of white hot anger. “Too bad, I wish I could keep you, you'd look beautiful in a little collar, maybe even lead you around the woods on a leash, you'd make such a cute puppy dog.” She taunts. 

Stiles can feel every single wall he has built up to keep his true nature concealed give way as his anger takes over

The roar that emits from his mouth is deafening and causes the branches on the nearby trees to shake. 

“ENOUGH”


	2. Not as it Seems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and the pack find out just what Stiles is and deal with the aftermath...its not so sunshine and rainbows.
> 
> Stiles has his heartbroken and Papa Stilinski finds himself with a vendetta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was feeling generous

“ENOUGH” 

Stiles fought the urge to grin as he watched the smile the witch wore quickly become a look of terror as he began stalking toward her. He chuckled to himself as she put her hand up, he felt her magic wash over him but it had no effect. Letting out a shriek the witch turned to run but Stiles raised his own hand. The witch froze in place before Stiles drew his arm toward himself, the witch began to glide toward him though her feet were unmoving. Once she was within arms reach Stiles gave a wicked smile. “What are you?” she gasped as tears began pooling in her eyes and trailing down her cheeks. 

“I'm the thing that gives little wicked witches like yourself nightmares.” 

The pack watched as Stiles held up his hand before jerking sideways. The crack of bones rang through the silent woods, the witches' body fell limp to the ground. Stiles glared down at her before looking up. The pack staring at him as if he had grown a third head, the only one who stood out was Derek who was glaring at him. “I can explain, can we just get back to the loft? Please?” Derek said nothing but began moving back to where they had left the camaro, ignoring the lost looks from the others. He found Derek sitting in the camaro looking forward as if he was using every bit of energy he had to remain focused. Just as he was about to open the door to the passenger side door the lock enabled. Sighing he let his hand fall to his side. Seconds later the others joined him, Liam, Scott, Ethan and Jackson were allowed in the car before it sped off. Sighing to himself Stiles closed his eyes and blinked himself to Derek’s loft, settling on the stood at the kitchen counter he rested his head in his hands as he prepared to explain the entirety of his existence to the pack, and to the man he loved. 

\---

Stiles could sense the moment the pack entered the building and he readied himself, needlessly straightening out his shirt and wiping the residual dirt off his pants. He flinched as the loft door was thrown open revealing Derek who looked about ready to kill anything that moved. Stiles watched as the wolf stalked towards him and instinctively began taking steps back. Though the wolf was much faster as he lunged and grabbed Stiles by the throat before lifting him up off the floor. Stiles thrashed for a moment as he clawed at Derek’s arm. 

“Who are you,” Derek growled as his fingers elongate into claws and begin to dig into Stiles’ neck. 

“Der-ek..it's m--me,” Stiles begins as he chokes out a breath. “It's Stiles, I swear!” 

“Don't lie to me!” Derek growls as he throws Stiles to the side, “what is your name demon?” Derek’s voice is filled with disgust. “My name is Stiles Derek, please just let me explain.” Derek stops, he seems to ponder Stiles’ words for a moment. Stiles takes this as his chance. 

“I have always been a demon Derek, Claudia…” he pauses before he glances away. “My mom was going to give birth to a still born, it died the first month of the pregnancy, I jumped in and allowed myself to be born as her child.” Stiles almost pleads as he turns his gaze back to the werewolf. The rest of the pack watches on as Derek processes the information. “I don't believe you,” Derek grumbles as he quickly stalks towards the demon who begins crab walking, trying to crawl away to safety. They make no indication of helping as Stiles is lifted from the floor and slammed back into it with enough force to cause a crack. “Why should I believe you, why would you do something like that?” 

“Because she reminded me of my first mother.” Stiles answers sorrowfully. Derek falters for a moment before schooling his features. “What do you mean?” 

“Demons, we were all once humans, we just became corrupted and turned into demons after our time in hell. Claudia, she reminded me of my first mother Sarah when I was a human.” Derek once again appears to study Stiles and obviously listens for the lie in his heartbeat, finding none he jerks Stiles to his feet and shoves him toward the door. “Get out.” 

If Stiles wasn't so close he would have thought he misheard. “Derek plea-” 

‘GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!” the wolf roars. Stiles can't help the tears that form in his eyes. He opens his mouth to say something more but Derek beats him to it. “Go Stiles, before I tear that body apart. You betrayed me Stiles, you lied to me just like Kate did," at those words Stiles let's the tears fall freely. "You say you were reminded of this Sarah woman, but that's another lie, Demons can't feel remorse, so just stop with the lies and get out of my life Stiles." Derek turns away from him. For a moment Stiles thinks he's done but then the wolf gives one more sentence. "If you ever come near me again Stiles, if you so much as look at me, I will find a way to end you," Stiles lets out a sound as if he had been punched. After a second he nods and moves to the door. The pack each take a step away from him as he approaches the exit. As he is about to step through the threshold he stops and looks over his shoulder. "I love you, and I'm sorry"

\-------

Stiles manages to stop crying as he pulls into the drive if his house. His father's cruiser sits outside signifying his father's presence at the home. Not wanting his father to see him like this he blinks into his room and curls into himself on his bed. 

Moments later his father opens his door. "Hey Stiles I had your jeep but I-" the human stops as he sees the state of the demon. "What happened kiddo?" Noah asks as he sits down next to his demonic son pulling him into an embrace. "Derek found out," Stiles answers. A sob tears through his body. "He broke up with me and doesn't want me to go near him again, he said if I did he'd find a way to kill me." Stiles can feel Noah's body tense at the last sentence. "I'ma kill him" says the sheriff as he stands to his feet and moves to the door. 

"Dad don't, it's not worth it," Stiles tries but Noah continues. "I made a promise to your mother that I would keep you safe and going after people who threaten you is included in that promise!" Knowing he won't be able to win this argument Stiles slumps down. He watches his father disappear from view. Using his powers he closes his door with a simple look in it's direction. 

\-----

Noah can practically feel his own anger radiating off his body as he nears the door to exit his house though as he opens it he is shocked to see Peter Hale standing on the other side, about ready to knock. "Oh Noah, I was hoping to catch Stiles, I have a question about-" he is cut off by the other man whose voice is dripping with venom. "Come to toss him aside eh Peter? Gonna act just like your nephew and threaten my son?" When Peter's face shows confusion Noah figures that the older Hale more than likely had no idea of the recent occurrence. "Your nephew broke up with Stiles due to the fact my son is a demon and all but kicked him out of the pack." Noah watched as Peter's face morphs from one of confusion to that of shock and somewhat anger. "I will..I will go deal with my nephew, I promise you Noah," 

"No Peter," Noah interjects. "He hurt  _ my  _ boy,  _ I'm _ the one who is going to deal with him," Noah says, earning a nod from the wolf. "If you want to be helpful, could you stay with Stiles?"

"Of course Noah," Peter responds, earning a thankful nod from the human. Peter watches as the sheriff walks past him and gets into his cruiser. The squeal of tires fills his ears as the vehicle peels down the drive and away from the house. Letting out a sigh Peter enters the Stilinski home and makes his way to Stiles' room. Opening the door he is met with the heartbreaking sight of Stiles crunched into a ball with his back to the door. He can hear the faint sobs that come from the small form. "Stiles?" Peter calls out to announce his presence. The other form jerks into a sitting position and looks to the wolf. "What are you doing here Peter?" He asks. 

"Well I originally came to ask for a favor but your father informed me of your little chat with my nephew," Stiles said nothing for a moment before nodding. "Your father also tells me you're a demon?" Stiles could sense the genuine curiosity in Peter's voice. Shifting eyes to their pitch black Stiles flinched at the gals that escaped the wolf's lips. "Sorry, I've just never met a demon before," Peter explains. "Admittedly I would have never taken you for a demon, maybe a tiger or something of the sort but not a demon," Stiles smiles at the admission. "Not everyone can be part animal Peter," the wolf chuckles and gives a slight nod.

"Look Stiles, just because you are a demon doesn't mean you are inherently evil," Peter says as he gently rests his hand on Stiles' shoulder. Stiles gives a look of gratitude to the werewolf. They sit there in silence just listening to the breaths of each other.

\------

Derek stared out the window of the loft, he could feel the pack behind him but they said nothing. 

“Dere-” he hears Scott from behind him. Shaking his head the older wolf continues to stare out into the city. “Please, I just want to be alone right now,” silence follows and then the shuffling of footsteps as the pack exits his home. Letting out a deep sigh the wolf saunters over to the couch but before he can move to sit down the door slides open once again. Looking up he freezes when he comes face to face with Noah Stilinski. He watches as the older man slowly enters the loft. 

“What the hell did you do to my son?” Stilinski roars as he rapidly approaches the werewolf.

Derek narrows his eyes but doesn't move as the sheriff moves to stand before him, their noses just barely touching. “You turned your back on my son, you  _ broke  _ up with him?” Stilinski growls to Derek who holds his gaze. 

“That thing, is not your son Sheriff, it's hellspawn, the fact that you have allowed it to lie to you this entire time makes me pity you,” Derek growls. He wasn't expecting the slap that streaks across his cheek. “I don't need nor want your pity Hale, that  _ is  _ my son no matter the fact he is a demon. As soon as he could speak he explained to us what he was, granted Claudia had her suspicions.” Noah explains as he takes a step back. “I don't care what you think, Stiles is my son and always will be because my wife carried him, she gave birth to him, I fed him, woke up at midnight to change him and rock him back to sleep, I took him to kindergarten for christ’s sake.” Derek keeps his expression even as the older man rants. “And you are going to tell me that he's a monster? Isn’t that a little hypocritical of you, you  _ are  _ a werewolf after all.” 

“At least I don't make deals with humans to take their souls,” Derek counters as his anger rises to its peak. He's caught off guard when Noah gives him a smile. “He doesn’t make deals anymore, the only one he made was for a good reason, got a wife beater off the street because he tricked the bastard,” For a moment Derek thinks Noah to be lying but when he focuses the human’s heart rate is steady. “You broke my kids heart Derek,” Noah says with a frown. “And I will never forgive you for that, so this is how things are going to go from here. You come near him and I'll kill you, you see him on the street and you so much as look at him wrong I'll tear you apart, you don't even utter his name lest I rip out your tongue and shove it so far up your ass you’ll know what you had for breakfast that day understood?” Derek gives a single nod as he does his best to keep his emotions in check. Noah lingers for a moment before moving to the door. As he gets to the threshold he turns back to the werewolf. “I knew your mother when she was the DA Derek, and I know for a fact she would be disappointed in you,” Noah goes to turn around but Derek speaks up as his anger overwhelms him. 

“And how do you know that Stiles isn't the reason that Claudia died Noah? He's a demon, he very well could have fed on her life force in the womb which weakened her, even if it was an accident he very well  _ could _ have contributed to the death of your wife,” he wants to take back the words as soon as they are said but it's too late he watches as the human processes what has been said before a cruel grin appears on his face. Before Derek can react the sheriff draws his weapon and two gunshots ring out through the loft. 

Derek finds himself falling to the floor as pain burns through his knees. “You're lucky,” Noah says as he begins approaching Derek once again. “That's a very diluted form of wolfsbane, not enough to kill but it'll hurt like a bitch,” Noah says as he stands next to Derek. The wolf looks up at him and growls. The kick to the side of his head was unexpected and Derek soon finds himself momentarily dazed, with blurred vision he watches as Noah finally leaves. 

\-----

Peter pulls into the drive to the loft and quickly exits his vehicle and runs into the building. 

He almost wants to laugh when he finds his nephew grunting in pain as he pulls himself onto the couch in the center of the loft. “Well Derek I would offer my assistance but to be honest the view of you paying for your insolence is quite satisfying and fun to watch.” his nephew glares at him from the couch before rolling up his pant leg to study the wounds. Tiny black veins have webbed out from where the bullet pierced his skin but they seem to have stopped. The older Hale let out a sigh as he moved to stand in front of his nephew. “You were a complete asshole to him Derek, So what if he's a demon, how many times has he saved your life, if he wasn't in love with you he would have saved his own skin and leave you to die a slow and painful death.” Peter produced a lighter from his back pocket and held it out to the younger man who took it with a grunt. “Just because he saved my life doesn’t mean he actually loves me,” Derek countered holding the flame to the wound. Peter watched as his nephew let out a vicious roar as the wolfsbane was burned out. 

Shaking his head Peter let out a sigh. “If you are going to be this insolent and cruel to the man who has given his life for you and loves you with his entire being then I want nothing to do with you, My sister would be embarrassed to call you her son.” Derek said nothing as his uncle turned and walked away. 

Managing to catch his breath Derek laid down on the couch and stared at the ceiling. 

“Demons are incapable of love.” he tells himself but even he can hear the flutter in his heartbeat. 

\----

Stiles sits on his bed staring out the window, the full moon stares back at him. “I love him with all my heart,” 

  
  


Numerous sets of eyes stand on the edge of the treeline 

“What do we do about Stiles being a demon?” Liam asks

Scott's says nothing for a moment. Letting out a huff of breath he shakes his head. “We avoid him for now, until we can be completely sure that he can be trusted none of you are to go near him, understand?” his betas nod. 

“What about Derek?” Malia asks. 

“Give him space, he just learned that he was betrayed, he needs time to cope.” 

No one speaks after that, the pack watches the house of the demon for a few moments longer before they turn and run back through the woods in the opposite direction. 

With them gone Derek moves to stand by his bed, he looks at the bedside table and feels a pang of hurt when his eyes land on picture that Stil...the demon had given him for his birthday, in it Derek sat on the middle cushion of the couch with...the demon standing behind him, his arms draped over Derek’s shoulders and crossing at his stomach, they were both smiling in the photo. Letting out a sigh Derek placed the photo facedown. Sliding into his bed above the covers. It was a long time before he was able to sleep that night

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!
> 
> Let me know what you thought in the comments below, I love reading your feedback on my works!!! along with seeing your support!! it means the world to me!!!
> 
> the next update for this will be tomorrow so take this time to prepare yourselves, its going to hit emotionally 
> 
> Happy Reading
> 
> -Grim🖤🖤


	3. Friend or Foe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is visited by both Scott and Lydia who both have very different reactions to the truth about him. 
> 
> he is also visited by another member that ends in a revelation.

Stiles woke the next day feeling like shit. He laid there for a few moments before forcing himself to get out of bed. Shimmering down into the kitchen he flinched at the yelp that escaped his father’s lips at his abrupt appearance. 

“Stiles, what have I always said about your shimmering?” 

“Not to do it without a heads up,” Stiles sighed as he grabbed a piece of toast from the plate Noah offered him. However as he took a bite he stiffened at the sensation of someone approaching the house. Standing to his feet he prepared himself to protect his father, however he felt the presence quickly reroute to the side of the house before jumping onto his roof outside his window. “Shimmering," he quickly told his father before actually doing it. Appearing in his room he was shocked to see Scott standing there. Schooling his features he raised a brow to the true alpha. “You hear to kick me out of the pack?” he said after a moment of silence.

“Stiles I..” the werewolf began 

“Answer the question Scott..please,” he pleaded, if he was about to be shunned by the only group of friends he had totally trusted in his two centuries of being alive. 

“I don't want to Stiles..but...you lied to us, you kept the fact you're a demon from us, how do you think that makes us feel, how can we totally trust you when you kept this secret for so long.” Stiles could feel the tears forming in his eyes. Forcing them from falling, he nodded his head. 

“I'm sorry Stiles,” he heard Scott sigh.

“I should have expected it, for what it's worth...I'm sorry Scott,” the werewolf gave a meek nod before turning back to the window. “I won't force you to move away from Beacon Hills, but...just try not to get in the way of the pack,” again Stiles nodded. He sensed Scott leaving and run off. Without lifting a finger he closed the door to his bedroom and locked the window. Curling in on himself he cried himself into slumber. 

\---

He woke up to fingers brushing his cheek. Slowly opening his eyes he was shocked to be met with the smiling face of Lydia. With a gasp he jerked into a sitting position. “What are you doing here?” he breathed. 

“I wanted to see how you are doing, and I had a few questions about you know...being a demon.” he flinched at how casually she said what he truly was. 

“Let's get the questions over first I guess,” he slumped forward.

“When the Nogitsune entered your body, how was it able to overpower a demon.” again Stiles flinched at the horrid memories that surfaced with the question. 

Taking a breath he found his words. “I may be old, but the Nogitsune was already pre-charged with chaos and strife that was used to awaken him, he forced me to the back burner.” Lydia nodded at this and then took a breath. 

“If you could..if you wanted to..” she paused. “Would you have been able to bring Allison back?” This caused yet another pang of guilt in Stiles’ heart. “I could have..but at the price of someones’ soul..and I don't...I don't make deals anymore,”

“So you have made a deal with someone, you took their soul?” Stiles noted the accusatory tone in her voice but guessed that it was only fair. 

“Yeah back in the 1900's I made a deal with an asshole who beat his wife too much and ended up killing her. He didn't like that so he accidentally summoned me and then made a deal”

“And you brought his wife back to be beaten by him again,” the accusatory tone was still there. 

“No, he was in such a rush to get her back that he didn't see the fine print I added to the bottom of the contract, he waved the whole spiel about ten years being average. So I brought her back..but I pulled a string and jumped through a loophole so she wouldn't be brought back immediately, basically I put her soul on layaway.” he smiled to himself. “He also didn't notice how I made his time period one day...let's just say that I enjoyed the sounds the hounds made when they blew through his door,” he pauses thinking back to that day. Brushing it aside he continues. “Once he was in hell I placed her soul back in her body, that was some trouble having to alter the minds of the coroner and doctors and her family but I got it done...I checked in on her every once in awhile just to be sure that she wasn't having to deal with another asshole.” as he finishes he looks to Lydia who is staring at him with a gaping mouth. 

“I've never made a deal with anyone after that,” he adds. Lydia closes her mouth and nods.

“And then you hopped into the body of a stillborn infant so you could give the gift of a child to two humans.” she smiles. 

“Yeah...look how well that went,” he sighs. “I offered it to her ya know,” 

“Offered what?” Lydia questions. 

“The rules we demons follow are cemented down tight...however there's a little crack that some demons use to make sure future investments or humans we find amusing are well off.” he explains “it allows us to grant them one desire but like everything it comes at a cost,” he looks down into his hands. “It costs us part of our essence, meaning that if I had done it I would give up part of me..now I was all for doing it, but my mom wasn't. She made me promise and even kissed me to seal the deal that I wouldn't do it,” tears appeared in his eyes. “I had to sit there as she withered away..I watched the woman who knew exactly what I was but had still loved me like her son, die knowing full well that I could save her but couldn't actually do it because she was too smart and made me deal that I wouldn't.” he feels a sob erupt from his chest but doesn’t push it down, instead he let's break free. 

What he wasn't expecting was for Lydia to wrap her arms around him. 

“It wasn't your fault Stiles, you said it yourself she made a deal with you that you wouldn't heal her, I don't know why you made that deal but I'm guessing it was because you loved her too much to not give into her last request.” She pulled back from the hug and stared straight in the eyes. “And I'm sure that your dad doesn’t blame you judging by how he still looks at you like you are the only light in his world.” she moved from the bed and entered his bathroom to retrieve a box of tissues. Returning back to the bed she handed them to Stiles who wiped away his tears. 

“Now, how are you doing since...Derek’s little outburst?” she asked in a soothing voice.

“It wasn't an outburst Lyds, he hates me, he hates me for what I am and honestly I can't even blame him,” Stiles mutters. “But to answer your question, I'm not doing so great. Scott kicked me out of the pack, Derek hates me, I don't know how the others are handling the fact that their best friend has been keeping the fact he's a demon for so long, I just..this is worse than when I was in hell.” this sparks Lydia's curiosity

“What do you mean ‘when you were in Hell?” 

“Demons are just corrupted souls, I was born shortly after California was first settled. April tenth of seventeen seventy five to be exact,” he explains to her, causing her eyes to go wide. “I died June fourth of seventeen ninety three,” he looks away. “I was eighteen years old when I died.” 

“How did you die?” she asks. 

“I made a deal with a demon,” the banshee let's out a gasp. “Ironic, I know,” he huffs. 

“Why did you do it?” she questions.

“My father was killed by a bear when he was out hunting one day and then my mom just gave up her will to live, she died not long after that.” he brings his knees to his chest. “I begged and I pleaded for them to come back, I asked  _ anything _ that was listening to bring them back, said I’d do anything, a demon named Morkal came to me and offered his assistance, said he could bring my mom back and healthy and happy again, all I needed to do was promise him my soul.” he takes a deep breath ignoring the calculating look Lydia is giving him.”in the end he did in fact bring her back, for five minuets before he forced me to watch as he snapped her neck. Then he came at me and did the same to me,” Lyida can't help but be shocked. 

“I was foolish and and stupid…” he mutters. “I ‘woke up’ in hell to Morkal smiling to me, he was the demon who broke me, who turned me into this,” he gestures to himself while allowing his eyes to turn completely black.” 

Again Lydia pulled him into a hug. “You may be a demon Stiles, but you are not a monster, you saved that woman from her asshole of a husband, you have helped save so many lives,” she assures him. 

“Now what is this that I hear about Scott kicking you out of the pack.”

\---

Lydia marched into the loft where the pack was relaxing watching a movie. Switching the lights on she marched right up to Scott ignoring the protests and shouts from the others. “You better have an amazing explanation for why you kicked Stiles out of the pack or so help me Scott McCall I will scream so loud your hearing won't be able to heal,” everyone immediately stops at her words. 

“I kicked him out because we couldn't trust him, he's a demon Lydia, and he's been lying to us this whole time.” sending a glare to Derek Lydia growls back at Scott. 

“He's a demon yes, and you're a werewolf, both of which have a bad rep for their social skills with humans, God Damnit Scott has he not saved your life countless times? Did he not help you learn to control your shift? Has he not been the sole reason we have been able to deal with all these creatures and witches that are still coming to Beacon Hills?” after saying this did she finally turn to face Derek. 

“And you!” she shouted, allowing some of her scream to bleed into it causing Derek to wince. “You are the biggest asshole of them all, he gave his heart to you and from what he told me earlier today I'm surprised he trusted giving it to anyone let alone you,” her voice is dripping with such venom that it has even Peter, who is watching on from the spiral staircase, impressed. “You broke up with him because you can't accept the fact that you never knew he was a demon, and that makes you nothing but a heartless coward, afraid to admit that you weren't able to tell him apart from a regular human.” she turns on her heel but as she does she hears Derek speak up. 

“He's nothing to me, he's just a regret.” everyone watches as Lydia freezes before turning back to face Derek. She smiles as she slowly walks up to him till she is forced to look up to meet his eyes. With a hum paired with her smile she rears back her arm and delivers a smack with enough force that it makes him stumble. “He is more than nothing Derek, and if anyone should be feeling regret it should be Stiles for allowing you into his heart because right now I'm regretting even knowing you,” as she walks away Derek lunges for her. 

He is stopped by a clawed hand around his throat. 

\---

“Now nephew, it's cowardly to attack someone while their back is turned but to do it to a woman?” Peter  _ tsks _ him while waggling a finger. “Now that is just unbecoming of you,” Peter shoves Derek away and looks over his shoulder to notice that Lydia is watching the new ordeal play out before her. “But frankly she is right. You think Stiles is evil because he is a demon and because they make deals with humans for their souls that he is automatically a monster, but let me tell you he saved a woman by tricking her abusive husband with a deal.”

“He told you that too?” Lydia asks from behind. 

“His father did, and because of what he did he will always have my respect.” Peter answers before turning back to his nephew. “I personally don't know what he sees in you, you’re too much of an ass hat but yet he still loves you, even after you turned your back on him.” Peter turns and walks with Lydia to the door. Him and the banshee leave without another word. 

\---

Stiles is sitting at his desk watching a movie on his laptop trying to get his mind off his conversation with Lydia from earlier. Just as he is about to reach over to grab his bottle of Pepsi he feels an energy approach his house just as he stands to his feet he hears a faint  _ tap _ on his window. Looking out into his yard he is surprised to see Derek standing there. Letting out a sigh he shimmers into existence behind the werewolf. 

“What do you want Derek?” Stiles has to force himself not to laugh when the wolf jumps at his sudden appearance. He watches as Derek schools his expression as he turns to face him. 

“You wanted to talk, and so here I am, I'm willing to listen but I make no promises on forgiving you,” Stiles at first thinks about actually talking but then he just can't get the look of anger Derek wore when he told Stiles to leave, how he said Demons are incapable of feeling remorse. “Why should I talk to you Derek? You won't believe me either way,” 

“You should talk to me because it's what you owe me for keeping this from me for so long, and I owe you to at least listen.” Stiles stares into those hazel eyes that he has constantly gotten lost in back in the past. Letting out a sigh Stiles nods to his window before shimmering himself back into his room. He slides the window open just as Derek climbs onto the roof. Stiles steps aside as Derek moves to sit in his office chair. Stiles crawls into bed and moves himself against the wall. “So what do you want to know?” he asks after a beat of silence passes between them. 

“I want to know that you are really the man I love and not some demon possessing him,” Derek demands.

“That's the thing Derek, I told you, I have always been a demon since the moment I came out of Claudia Stilinski’s womb I have been a demon,” he rises to his feet and holds his hands up to Derek in mock surrender. “But I can show you that I'm telling the truth,” 

“How would you do that?” 

“I can play the movie that is the horrible life of Stiles Stilinski back to you, from the moment I saw the child die in the womb to the very moment you found out, but only if you want to,” he watches as Derek ponders it before giving a jerk of a nod. Placing his hands on the sides of Derek’s head Stiles pushes the memories into the werewolf

Derek sees it all, he sees as Stiles..or what becomes Stiles sits in Claudia’s bedroom unseen by the woman, smiling as she talks to her baby. Suddenly however she lurches forward and grabs onto her stomach. As if he was actually there Derek can smell blood. He watches as the demon's face turns to that of sorrow, the demon steps forward to place his hand on the woman's shoulder. Tears spill from her eyes as she too notices and feels the blood spilling from her groin. Derek watches as now they sit in the hospital where the doctor says that the child has passed away and are preparing to remove it. Just as the doctor says this, the demon shakes his head. “Not if I have any say in the matter,” he says before vanishing. Somehow Derek knows that the demon has entered the deceased child’s body. The scene changes now and Stiles is around five years old. Again he is filled with the omniscient knowledge that Stiles is fully capable of doing what normal children are not capable of doing. He is sitting at the table, smiling to Claudia as she prepares his birthday cake. She turns to him and smiles. “Your my special little boy and I love you so much. 

The scene shifts again and now Stiles is eleven. He sits with Claudia on her hospital bed. She smiles at him as he holds her hand, tears slide down his face. “I know what you are Stiles,” she suddenly says. Stiles freezes. “I know that my baby died that day, and I know you entered his body,” Stilles sits there for a moment before nodding and looking away.

“I'm sorry Claudia,” the child says. 

“Hey now, I'm still mom to you,” he looks at her in shock. “You may be a demon Mieczysław, but you are my son, and I will always love you,” 

Stiles looks into her eyes. “I used to be a human, I had a mom just like you, no matter who she met she always considered them family,” he smiles “sometimes I think that she came back to live as you so I wouldn't be alone.” he frowns

“I don't know about that but what I do know is that she did a great job raising a respectable and well mannered boy and I couldn't be more honored to have the privilege of being his second mother.” her smile falters as flash of pain from her migraine hits. 

:”let me heal you mom, I can do it,” 

“But at what price? surely a demon would know that everything comes with a price,” she raises a brow.

“I don't care what the price is I can't lose my mom again,”

“What's the price Mieczysław?” she insists. And for a moment Derek becomes wary of her tone, the seriousness in it.

“I..I’d give up part of my essence.” Stiles answers. “But I don't care that I lose a bit of my power, I'm willing to die for you mom, please just let me heal you,” he begs as more tears flow down his face. Claudia smiles fondly at her surrogate son and wipes the tears away. “I've lived my life Mieczysław, I'm content with leaving it right now because I had the privilege of meeting you, probably the only demon to ever care for a human the way you do,” she takes his hand in hers again. “But you have to promise me that you will not do it, you will need all your strength to be there for your father,” 

“Claudia...mom..” he is cut off by her raising her hand.

“Promise me Mieczysław!” she insists. 

Derek watches as Stiles swallows around the obvious lump in his throat. “I promise Mom,” for some reason Derek knows that Stiles has every intent on going back on his promise just so he can save the life of the woman he has grown to see as a second mother.

Apparently so does Claudia when she gives him a serious look and says “seal the deal Mieczysław,”

“I won't, don't you trust me?” Stiles asks feigning hurt. 

Laughing Claudia nods. “I trust you Mieczysław, but there is a reason I nicknamed you Mischief but let's be frank, you have no intention to hold that promise so seal the deal,” whimpering Stiles slowly leans forward and places his lips against Claudia’s pulling back he sobs

The sound of her heart monitor beeping and screaming as her heart rate flat lines joins his wails. 

\---

The scene shifts again to the moment Stiles meets Derek. He watches as the memory figure of him approaches Stiles and Scott. “What are you doing here? this is private property,” 

He can feel as Stiles immediately is filled with shock and surprise as he looks on at Derek, 

“I was so smitten with you back then,” he jumps before turning to see Stiles standing next to him watching the memory play out. “I thought you were the hottest person I had ever met and that I had no chance with you,” he softly chuckles. “I knew you were a werewolf but I didn't care, I mean..I  _ am  _ a demon, all I knew was that I wanted nothing more than to feel you against me but I wasn't sure how you would feel about that so I never said anything..just pined from afar.”

Derek says nothing, he shoots a glance to the memory scene just as Stiles and Scott are walking away. He turns and walks away from the real Stiles. “I've seen enough,” he says. Unknown to him Stiles nods and then everything is dark before he opens his eyes to see Stiles step away from him. They are back in the demon’s bedroom. Stiles goes to sit back on the bed. “I know it's a lot to take in Derek...but that's the truth, everything you saw is the full truth,” Stiles explains.

“You tried to save her,” Derek says, catching Stiles off guard. 

“Yeah, and look how well that went,” Stiles scoffs before hugging his knees. 

For a moment Derek says nothing before he stands to his feet. “You promise me that what you just showed me and what you told me back in the loft is the absolute full truth?” he raises a brow.

“I promise Derek, I wouldn't lie to you, not like that,” 

“Seal that promise Stiles,” For a moment Stiles is speechless before he gives a slow nod and rises to his feet. Walking up to the werewolf till they are chest to chest makes Stiles shake with anticipation but also fear that Derek is going to change his mind at the last moment. When he doesn’t Stiles reaches up and cups Derek’s face in his hands before pulling their lips together. 

“Now we make another deal,” Derek says as he pulls apart. Stiles raises a brow. “You don't lie to me ever again and I will work toward forgiving you,” Stiles says nothing. He knows it's the best deal he's going to get.” “I accept your conditions,” Stiles says as he leans in to kiss the werewolf again but Derek pulls back. “Just so long as I can keep my soul,” and for a moment Stiles is confused before it occurs to him that Derek just made a joke. Nodding Stiles smiles “I accept your amended conditions,” he laughs before kissing the wolf again only for a moment before pulling back. As he does it though he is hit with another wave of dread. Ducking his head he turns away from the werewolf. “What's wrong?” Derek asks, though it's concern, his voice is even and void of emotion. 

“Even though we have that deal, there is nothing ensuring that you will ever forgive me,” Stiles answers as tears fill his eyes again. “And I want nothing more than for you to forgive me, I love you Derek more than I have loved any other human, you complete me and the fact that I hurt you kills me,” Stiles let out a sniffle before turning back to Derek. “I'm not even pack anymore so you don't have to see me, there is legitimately no reason for you to see me again and that too eats at me cause I just want to grab you and keep you close to me. I know I hurt you but you have to know that it wasn't my intention for it to get like this, you have no idea how badly I wanted to tell you but I'm ashamed of what I am, I'm a freaking demon for crying out loud,” Derek says nothing as Stiles vents his feelings. Once he is finished however he nods and approaches the demon. Placing a hand on his shoulder Derek looks into Stiles’ eyes. 

“Your right, there is nothing to ensure that I will forgive you but  _ you _ have to understand that this is a lot to process for me, I mean, the man I loved is a demon,” he notes how Stiles flinches at the word choice of  _ loved _ “I mean..how old even are you?” Derek exclaims. 

Stiles thinks for a moment before shrinking away. “Just under two and a half centuries,” Derek stands there with his mouth gaping. “Lydia had the same reaction,” Stiles attempts to joke. Derek closes his mouth with a shut before shaking his head. Stiles watches as the wolf moves to the window. “Derek wait,” he exclaims. The wolf turns to face him. 

“I'll say it as many times as you want..I'm sorry...and..I love you,” Derek stares back at him. He says nothing for a moment before he finally opens his mouth. 

“I need time to think, Stiles just...leave me alone to do it,” he opens the window and climbs out, shutting it behind him he leaps off the roof. 

  
  


“I'm proud of you kid,” Stiles hears behind him. 

“Do you think he’ll forgive me?” Stiles asks his father. 

“I don't know Mieczysław, what I do know is that your mothers would be proud of you for what you did, for showing him how you came to be mine and Claudia’s son.”

“Thank you Noah,” Stiles says, switching to usage of the human’s first name like he does when it's a serious situation. 

“No problem kiddo, now try to get some sleep.” 

“I'm a demon, I don't need to sleep,” he laughs 

“You're right you don't, but you enjoy doing it anyhow.” sighing in defeat cause the sheriff is right Stiles nods and climbs into bed. 

That night he dreams of his mothers

\---

Derek lays in his bed as he replays everything he had seen from Stiles projecting his memories. Claudia had known and still considered him her son despite him being two and a half centuries old. Evidently Noah knew as well and was in the same boat as his wife, he considered the demon his son. Sighing to himself Derek decided that he was right when he said he needed time to process what he had learned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if you did let me know what you thought in the comments!! I love seeing your reactions and feedback!!!
> 
> the next update for this fic will be Sunday!!
> 
> Happy Reading
> 
> -Grim🖤🖤


	4. Reconciliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek receives a visit from someone who helps him realize just how much of a mistake he made not only in offense to Stiles but also to himself. Upon this happening he sets out to make up with Stiles, but how will other people receive the news about him being with Stiles again

Four days pass, four days of Derek pondering and thinking about what he saw from what Stiles showed him, if what he saw was true..then the human he thought he knew was truly a demon all along..a demon who had been in existence for over two centuries. Currently he is sitting in his loft reading from the bestiary of his family, trying to find anything he can on demons. He has looked through this book more times than he can count though the tome doesn't offer much insight into the hell spawn. Letting out an aggravated sigh he tosses the book to the side.

“You know,” he whips his head to see Cora standing in the doorway. “Just because he's a demon doesn't mean he's a total monster, I mean look at the nogitsune..Peter tells me that it killed more people than he has..which is scary yet a good comparison.” Despite being happy to see his sister back from South America he can't help but feel irritated at knowing she’s right. 

He feels the weight change in the couch as she sits next to him. “I know he has saved lives, including mine,” he begins. “But I just can't shake the fact that all our lives we have always thought that demons always have an underlying prerogative, a second agenda...for him to deny that entirely it's,” he pauses and lets out a sigh. “It's a hard pill to swallow,” Cora says nothing but then he feels a hand on his shoulder and he looks to his younger sister. She gives a smile. “I think he has proven that he  _ does  _ have a second agenda, it's just not what you were expecting.” At his look of confusion she continues. “His second agenda is to love you and to prove to you that he can be trusted...more importantly that  _ you  _ can trust him,” Derek let's out another sigh as he looks into his lap..he really hates it when she is right. 

“So what do I do?” he questions out loud

“Right now my guess is that he is probably tearing himself apart hoping that you will come back to him yet also thinking that you don't love him,” she raises a brow. “You  _ do _ love him, right?”

“Of course I love him, even when I found out what he is I still loved him,’ he huffs as he looks to his sibling. “It just hurt when it came to light that he lied to me about what he is,”

“That's understandable Derek but he was keeping his own well being in mind, usually people want to get rid of demons by any means necessary,” he nods “as what you do now,” she says with a smile, “you go to him and you show him how sorry you are for doubting him and that you do still in fact love him.” he nods again and smiles back to his sister. 

“Thanks Cor,” he pulls her into a hug that she returns with the same amount of passion. As they separate Derek rises to his feet and makes his way to the door. He grabs his jacket just as he exits the loft. 

\---

Arriving at the Stilinksi residence Derek slowly makes his way to the front door. Giving two solid knocks on the wood he waits until Noah opens the door. The human levels him with a glare.

“Hale,” is all the sheriff says before raising a brow. The werewolf looks away in shame as the memory of his last words to the older man come to light. “I came here to speak to Stiles,” 

“Don't you mean the hell spawn responsible for my wife’s death?” Noah asks, his voice dripping with sarcastic venom. 

“Noah, I'm sorry about that...I didn't mean it..I just,” he feels his throat constrict and his chest tighten. “I was hurt and angry, that's no excuse but I honestly didn't mean it.” 

Just before Noah can respond they hear Stiles from the stairs. “He's telling the truth Noah, he reeks of regret and sadness.” Derek cranes his neck to look at the demon but can't quite spot him. He does however watch as Noah ponders Stiles’ words before nodding and stepping aside to let the werewolf pass. Derek nods to him and enters. He finds Stile at the top of the stairs wearing a neutral expression. “Your sister is in town, figured you would be with her,” 

“How did you know Cora is Beacon Hills?”

“I can sense her through the familial bond you have with her, that you hold in your mind,” 

“You can see what's in my mind?” he isn't expecting the demon to smile at him having just asked this. “Of course I can,” his expression then takes on a regretful edge. “Demons do it to see a humans’ deepest and darkest desires, and their fears,” again his expression changes but this time to panic. |I promise Derek, I haven't done it to you, I won't do it to you,” Derek says nothing for a moment before he nods. “It's ok Stiles, I trust you,” this catches both the demon and the human sheriff of guard. “You..you do?” Stiles asks, Nodding Derek begins to ascend the stairs with a smile. 

“I really do, I love you Stiles and I am so sorry for hurting you the way I did, I was just scared and intimidated that I had let you through my walls without noticing what you really are,” Stiles takes a second to process this before nodding. “I understand that Derek, i won't lie to you and say it didn't hurt but I can see where you were coming from, just please, next time i ask you to let me explain...promise me you will,” Derek nods 

“I promise,” this earns him a smile from the demon. 

“Thank you,” Stiles says before bringing their lips together in a tender loving kiss, he is vaguely aware of the sigh that comes from the sheriff behind him.smiling he pulls apart from Stiles and turns to face Noah. 

“Forgive me sheriff, but I would like your permission to date your son,” the human says nothing for a moment before smiling and turning to Stiles, “what do you think son?” 

“I think we all deserve second chances,” Stiles says as he turns Derek back to face him and pulls him in for another kiss. Taking the werewolf’s hand he leads him into his bedroom. 

“Are you sure you want to do this Stiles, we legit just technically got back together Derek smiles as he allows himself to be pushed on the mattress.. 

Stiles freezes for a moment before nodding. “How about we just cuddle for tonight?” Derek ponders this before nodding. He gently pulls the demon to lay beside him and wraps his arms around the smaller frame of the other male. The lay there in silence for a while before Stiles finally breaks it with his voice. “Jacob,” Derek raise a brow and pushes himself to rest on his elbow so he can look into Stiles’ eyes. “What?” he questions.

“Jacob Warren,” he pauses. “It was my name back before I died and became what I am,” Derek says nothing for a moment before he smiles and nods. “What happened to you? If you don't mind me asking.” Stiles smiles and shakes his head.

“I already told Lydia, might as well tell you too,” he pushes himself till he is sitting against the headboard and look to Derek,” My family was one of the first settlers in California, it started out as just my uncles.but then they convinced my father to bring me and my mother out here as well. At first I hated it here, there were so many animals and trees that you could easily get lost, there were some nice views yes but at the time we didn't have the luxury to admire looks, we needed to get our house built and settle in. I remember growing up my parents put me first before anything. My father went as far as to sleep on the floor so me and my mother would be able to have a soft bed to lay in.” he smiles at the memory. Then his expression turns dark. “One day my father went out hunting, it was standard, he was a great hunter and could track almost anything. However one day he became the thing that was being tracked,” he looks into his hands. “A bear found him and tore him apart, me and my uncles went out searching and found his mangled body not to far from our cabin..it looked as if he had tried to crawl home,” he takes a second to breathe and collect himself. “After we buried him my mother fell apart, she would lay in the bed, unmoving and unspeaking. “I had to force feed her to make sure she ate, one day I came home from my uncles’ he had given me some deer skins to replace our blankets,” he feels tears manifest in his eyes as the image of his mother pushes to the forefront. He is aware of Derek’s hand on his shoulder rubbing comforting circles in efforts to soothe him but he says nothing. “When I entered the cabin I found her lying in the bed..she was cold as ice and wasn't breathing and I knew she was dead,” he looks down into his hands as the tears begin to fall. “I screamed and I begged for her to come back.. I pleaded for anything to bring her back...I bargained for anything...that was the magic word,” he hiccups

He looks up and gives the werewolf a sideways glance “Morkal came to me and promised that he could bring my mother back and even my father..all he needed was..”

“Your soul,” Stiles nods and looks away.

“Of course I agreed to the deal, I was heartbroken and alone..” Derek nods in understanding, he remembers what it's like to lose everyone you care about, how you would do  _ anything _ in your power to bring them back. 

“He brought my mother back sure, but….only for a few moments..in that time he made me watch as he snapped her neck...and killed her...right before he killed me,” Derek feels his eyes widen.

“I opened my eyes to find myself in hell with Morkal standing above me..he tortured me and broke me..he turned me into this,” he flashes his coal black eyes to Derek who surprisingly doesn't flinch at the sight instead he brought the other man into a embrace and hugged him tightly. “ No one should go through the pain you have Stiles..I'm so sorry,” He feels the demon relax in his grip. Both demon and wolf fall into a slumber not long after Derek manages to get Stiles’ tears to subside. 

\---

Later Derek wakes up to find the bed empty, frowning he slips off the mattress and opens the bedroom door, clambering down the stairs he finds Stiles in the kitchen hunched over the stove top making omelettes. “You never, I question why you eat, if you're a demon..do you even require food?” Derek asks with a smile. He watches as Stiles turns with a mile and places the plates on the table. “I don't  _ require _ food, but it tastes good so I enjoy eating it.” this earns a smile from the werewolf. 

Together him and Derek sit next to each other at the table and dig into their breakfasts. Once they finish Derek turns to the demon and gives a frown. “I know what I said that day of the fight,” Derek begins causing Stiles to raise a brow. “But i want to make it clear to you Stiles, you  _ are  _ my mate, and you always will be my mate,” Stiles feels more tears pool in his ears but gives a smile. 

“I know you were only hurt Derek, and that's fine. I know you are my mate as well,”

“Demons have mates?” the werewolf blurts before slapping his hand over his mouth and looking embarrassed. However before he can apologize he finds the other man laughing. 

“No, demons don't have mates, but I have come to view you as my mate.” He places his hand on Derek’s shoulder, “I love you with all my being Derek.” the werewolf takes a moment before nodding with a smile. 

Derek finds himself being pulled into a kiss and with a smile he relaxes into it. Just as Derek feels a hand snake it's way up his side under his shirt he feels Stiles freeze. Pulling apart he sends a curious glance to his mate. However Stiles is looking at him but towards the door. “What do you want Scott,” Stiles suddenly calls out waving his hand causing the front door to open. On the other side stood the alpha. Derek mentally kicked himself for not sensing or smelling the other werewolf sooner. 

Together he and Stiles watch as Scott enters the house. He sends a glare to Stiles before leveling a serious look to the older werewolf. “I told everyone to stay away from Stiles, what do you think you are doing coming to his house?”

“Why would you tell everyone to leave him alone?” Derek growls

“Because he is not pack, pack mates don't lie to each other, they watch out for each other, they don't keep secrets and packs sure don't include the embodiment of evil,” Stiles feels like he has been punched but remains silent however Derek is letting out a low growl. “You will not speak to my mate like that, I don't care if you’re an alpha or not.” 

“Your mate?” Scott echoes in disbelief, “have you forgotten what he did to the witch, how he killed her without remorse,. We don't kill Derek, you know that, he knows that and yet he still did it” Stiles looks away , knowing that Scott is right, he didn't feel remorse for killing the witch, he just let his nature take over. 

“He did it because she had all of us immobilized.. And incase you forgot she was fondling me and that is something I didn't consent to. “ again Stiles feels punch in the gut as the image of the witch groping and touching his boyfriend brings forth his anger. 

“So if you want to kick Stiles out of the pack then you are going to lose any alliance we have,” 

“Are you threatening me?” Scott growls as he flashes his crimson eyes at Derek.” suddenly before anyone can say anything Derek finds himself against the wall with Scott’s hand wrapped around his throat. The alpha lets out a hellish roast in the beta’s face. “You don't get to make threats and demands Derek,” the older of there werewolves claws at the younger in attempt to be released however Scott manages to keep his grip. Slowly though he closes his fist restricting the airflow of the older wolf even further. 

“Scott, let him go,” Stiles growls as he grabs the arm holding his mate. However before he can find purchase the alpha wolf rears back his arm and strikes the demon sending him crashing and sliding along the floor. Derek whimpers at seeing his mate be hurt before roaring with all his might at Scott. “You need to learn your place Derek, I am your alpha, you listen to me, you take orders from me and you don't go back on them.he is a demon who has killed people, he will never be accepted in my pack.” as he finishes saying this the room is filled with laughter. Both wolves turn their gaze to Stiles who is pushing himself to his feet. “Your right Scott,” he says as he turns to face them. 

“I'm a demon...I'm hell spawn..I've killed people,” he gives a wicked smile to the alpha. “So let me show you what evil really looks like under this mask,” as he finishes saying this both wolves watch as his skin begins to morph and darken. With each small step he takes toward them it takes on a darker, inky tone till it resembles obsidian. As it completes its change, silvery white lines etch and branch themselves along his form, giving him a cracked aesthetic. His eyes changed into the pure black color. Horns curl from his hair and bend to curve along his jaw. Once his transformation is complete he stands chest to chest with the alpha wolf who is wide eyed and cowering. Derek however finds this form of Derek both intimidating yet also beautiful. The way the white lines frame his body along with his horns framing his face… he can't help but feel attracted to it. He is pulled out of his thoughts by Stiles letting out a guttural growl that sounds like it came from a rampaging beast before it gives way to a horrendous roar. 

“Let. Him.Go,” Stiles orders. Derek feels the hand around his throat be released and he falls to the floor. He slowly looks up to find Stiles holding Scott by the throat much Scott had held Derek. “You will never touch him again..” Stiles growls, his voice deep and monstrous. “You may be the alpha of Beacon hills but this was my home before the United States was fully formed. Now, Get.The.Hell.OUT!” he orders as he tosses Scott through the open door, it slams shut by itself. Derek watches as Stiles turns to him and crouches down to intertwine their hands. Suddenly the world around him begins to shimmer but Derek focuses his gaze on Stiles. Just as quickly as the shimmering started it's gone and he finds himself in Stiles’ room. He is helped onto the bed by the demon who holds his gaze. Slowly Stiles’ form begins to shift back into the human form. 

Once his true form is fully stowed away Stiles ducks his head and looks away. “I'm sorry you had to see that,” he murmurs. “I know..my true form is completely ugl-”

“Beautiful” Derek interjects, causing Stiles to raise a brow. “You are beautiful no matter what form you are in Stiles,” 

“How can you say that?” Stiles gasps. “I have horns,” he exclaims, quickly retaking his demonic form. Derek smiles and sits up to run his hands over said appendages. “And honestly they really add to the sexyness factor.” he smiles. He watches as the demon pauses for a moment before returning the expression. “No one...i've…”Stiles begins. Before looking away. “No one has ever seen this part of me,” 

“Well thank you for allowing me the chance to experience it...and thank you for saving me from Scott,”

‘Well no one is allowed to touch my wolfy boyfriend but me,” Stiles chuckles. Derek returns it with his own laughter…

Suddenly though Stiles takes on a serious tone once again. “How can you be so calm around me, especially when I look like this?” 

“That's simple, I know you would never hurt me,” 

“Never,” Stiles promises, pulling Derek into a kiss. The werewolf feels the horns rubs against his face and bites back a groan. 

“How does cuddling and watching Netflix sound?” Stiles asks as he pulls away. 

“It sounds like a great way to spend the rest of the day,” Derek smiles before laying back on the bed, pulling his mate down with him. Together they lay side by side as Stiles snaps his fingers to summon his laptop and opens netflix. 

\---

Scott returns to his house to find the pack waiting for him. “So...Derek’s back with Stiles..what do we do?”

“We find someone who has experience in getting rid of demons,”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next one will be posted tomorrow later in the day so I hope you are excited to see what happens. Also I hope that you enjoyed the true demonic form Stiles, I was originally going to save it for a later chapter but the flow brought it forth so who am I to deny it its spotlight time. 
> 
> I want to thank everyone for their support that they have shown this story!!!! it means a great deal to me to see that people are enjoying my work. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this chapter in the comments below as they are what I look at to see how people receive my work and find out what YOU want to see or think is going to happen in upcoming chapters.
> 
> Happy Reading
> 
> -Grim🖤🖤


	5. Olive Branch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles meets with Scott in an effort to talk peace but instead the true alpha only makes threats. So Stiles falls back to last a last resort.

Stiles loved having Derek next to him in the morning. It made him feel secure and safe despite his abilities. He lay there propped up on his elbow watching the wolf sleep. Suddenly he felt a presence at his door, shimmering himself into the foyer he opened it to reveal Lydia and Peter. Expressions looking concerned and worried. He stepped aside and let them in. “How may I help you this fine hour of eight in the morning?” he asks, looking at Lydia. 

“We came here to warn you,” she says

“Scott has gone completely off the deep end, like worse than what I used to be,” Peter adds. 

“I have to agree with Peter on this, he's planning on finding a hunter that knows how to deal with demons.” Stiles nods and turns away from them. “That makes sense, he doesn’t like having a ‘spawn of evil’ in his territory, but he doesn’t know how to get rid of me on his own so he is going to someone else like he always does...yet again he brings others into his ‘problems’ he pauses. “You know what else makes sense?” Peter and Lydia both raise a brow, but he doesn't answer, suddenly he vanishes from the space he was occupying only to reappear seconds later with his arm outstretched against the wall, his hand clutched as if he was holding something. “It makes sense for him to send the chameleon to follow you and spy on me,” he hisses allowing his nature to slip forward. 

A moment later Corey flickers into sight. “How..how did you know where I was?” 

“I'm a demon you idiot, I sensed you the moment you stepped onto Noah’s property...I just needed a good sturdy wall to pin you against,” he feels as Peter and Lydia both move to stand next to him. He also hears Derek shifting around his room, then the thundering footsteps of the wolf running down the stairs and into the living room. 

Derek takes in the sight of his mate holding a frightened and surprised Corey up against the wall, his feet totally off the floor. “Hello honey, care to join us for some interrogation?” Stiles quips. Derek smiles before schooling his expression and moving to stand behind his mate. 

“Now,” Stiles begins turning his focus back to the chimera. “Tell us what else Scott is planning.” 

“He's asking Argent to find a hunter that can kill you, he wants you dead and has decided that if Derek tries to protect you you can both die together.” Stiles processes this before nodding.

“And what of Lydia and Peter?”

“He doesn’t want to kill Lydia, but he doesn’t but he wants Peter to die as well,”

“He means to end the Hale line” Peter growled and Corey nodded. Stiles released the chimera and gave him a glare,

“Run back to your alpha and tell him that if he wants a fight I am not responsible for the consequences he will face when fighting with a demon.” Corey nodded and fled from the house. Stiles turned away from the others as he began contemplating his next move. He feels Derek move to stand behind him. “What are you thinking?” Derek asks. 

“I'm thinking that if Scott wants a fight then I’m not afraid to raise hell if I have to so I can protect you, Lydia and Peter,” Derek nods and turns to the others. “Scott is going to try to convince you to leave us Lydia, and if you want to I'm sure me and Stiles will understand, we don't expect you to fight,” he can't help but smile when Lydia gives him an expression that reads ‘your an idiot’ 

“If you think for one second I am going to let you and Stiles take on Scott by yourselves, then you are an idiot,” she gave a smile. Derek returned the expression before looking to his uncle. 

“Scott was my beta, he owes me everything for him being an alpha but he owes Stiles even more for being his friend all these years..it's time to teach the punk not to look a gift-horse in the mouth,” Derek nods and turns to Stiles. 

“We are ready for whatever you want Stiles,” the demon nods, still with his back to the rest of them. He takes a second to collect his thoughts before standing straighter. “We arrange a meeting with Deaton,” Derek gives a nod. 

“I'll call him.”

\---

Deaton agreed to arrange a meeting between Stiles and Scott, which surprised the demon. It would be held at the Nemeton due to the tree being the ideal neutral territory. 

With Derek walking by his side, along with Lydia and Peter behind them Stiles waited for Scott to arrive. Deaton was standing before the tree waiting patiently. Half an hour passed before they sensed Scott approaching. The alpha werewolf keeping his eyes trained on Stiles as he approached, around him his betas stepped out of from the trees. Stiles kept his expression even. He watched as Scott came to a stop and glared at him. “What do you want?” he growled

“Oh I don't know Scott,” Stiles snorted. “Perhaps an explanation as to why you sent your little chameleon to my house to spy on me,” 

“Because I need to keep an eye on you, Scott answered back.”

“And why is that?” Derek spoke up. 

“Because your a demon and you can hurt people,” Liam growled taking a step forward. 

“I seem to recall you hurting a few people including Scott,” Stiles glared to the beta. “Now be a good puppy and get back in line,” he watched as Liam took a step forward only to be stopped by Scott. “Liam,” the alpha muttered keeping his gaze on Stiles. Liam let out another growl before turning to walk away. “That's a good dog,” Stiles chuckled. Once Liam was back in his original spot Stiles turned his attention back to Scott. “Now let's get down to business,” Stiles hums. 

“The only business is that you need to leave Beacon Hills and take Derek with you,” Scott says causing Stiles to snort.

“Oh how I love the ignorance you have Scott, you see I've lived in Beacon Hills ever since it was first settled, my claim to this land goes beyond that of even the Hales, don't go thinking that you can order me out of my home,”

“I'm the Alpha of this territory...I can and will order you out,” Scott hissed as he took a step forward.

Stiles let his form flicker, revealing his demonic self to the others. “Well it's a good thing I'm not your beta,” Stiles countered. taking a step forward as well. 

“We’ll see how much you want to stay when I rip Derek’s throat from his body and throw it at your feet,” Stile felt all the anger he had been holding back since he became a demon unleash itself as he sent a glare to Scott and scrunched his fist. The effect was immediate. Everyone watched as Scott keeled over with a grunt of pain before falling to his knees and grasping at his stomach. 

  
“You feel that Scott?” Stiles grumbled. “That's the feeling of your intestines being crushed, another jerk of his wrist had Scott gasping as if he were drowning. “And that is your lungs slowly caving in,” Scotts pack made a move to go after the demon but found themselves unable to get close. 

“You can threaten me all you want Scott, but what you can do is threaten my mate,” he released his hold on Scott and allowed the alpha to gather his breath. Stiles stepped back to stand next to Derek before turning his attention back to Scott. “If you want a fight Scott, prepare for hell because I will stop at nothing to keep them safe,” he gestures to Derek, Peter, and Lydia. He gives a nod to Deaton before turning and walking away from the nemeton with his own small pack trailing behind him. Not wanting to take the chance of Scott lashing out he allowed his power to flow between him, Derek, Lydia, and Peter. Shimmering them from the forest into the living room of his home. “What do we do now?” Lydia asks as she sits on the couch. Stiles is aware that Noah would be working the late shift and immediately he has a thought. 

“We monitor the threat, we don't make the first move, but we also watch out for those close to us, Noah, your mother, and Jordan” he nods to Lydia who copies the motion. 

Stiles takes a long pause and turns away from the others. “What are you thinking about?” Peter questions from his spot in the corner. 

“I need to speak to Chris..see if he can talk some sense into Scott,”

“When are you going to do that?” Derek asks. Stiles smiles and looks down at his watch.

“Seeing as it would now be roughly noon in Paris...now,” the demon responds before popping them into the retired hunter’s apartment. He almost laughs at the yelp of surprise that emits from Isaac who sits on a couch. Immediately Stiles senses Chris approaching quickly. He steps in front of Derek just as the human fires his gun. He feels the bullet enter his abdomen and gives a sharp jerk. 

“OH MY GOD STILES!” Chris shouts as he realizes who he hit. However his panic is only met with a small grunt from the demon. 

“Ow,” Stiles grumbles as he regains his balance. Everyone watches as he flicks his wrist and then a small  _ ping _ rings around the room as the bullet wiggles out of the entry hole and falls to the floor. “I liked this shirt,” he frowns before looking back up at Chris. “I expected you of all people to follow the whole ‘look before shooting’ rule Chris.” Stiles laughs. He is aware of the shock that is painted across the former hunter’s face. 

“What are you?” 

Everyone turns to Isaac whose expression is an exact copy of Chris’ 

Stiles smiles at the beta werewolf and lets his eyes turn their onyx black. “I'm a demon Isaac,” he then turns back to Chris and holds his hands up to show he means no threat. This attempt is met with another gunshot. This one landing in his head. Everyone watches as his head snaps back before falling forward. Another  _ ping _ as this bullet also falls to the floor. “That won't work on me Chris,” Stiles says again, holding up his hands. “And I didn't come here to hurt you, I came here to talk,” 

“How about I exorcise you from that body first?” Chris growls

“That won't work either, this body has no soul in it...it's just me, myself, and I.”

“He's telling the truth Chris,” Derek says as he steps forward. 

“The original owner of this body was the stillborn baby of Claudia and Noah, I jumped inside to give them the child that they so desperately wanted,” he explains. “And before you ask, yes they both knew about my true nature...Claudia figured it out on her own and then when she…” he takes a breath to steady himself. “When she passed away I told Noah,” 

“And he is ok with his son being hellspawn who collects the souls of the innocent?”

“I have been around for over two centuries...and I only have one soul under my belt, and let me tell you..he wasn't so innocent.”

“What's that supposed to mean?” Chris quirks a brow in uncertainty.

“Do you count a sleazeball making a deal to bring back his wife who he beat to death innocent?”

“I see your point,” the hunter says.

“Yeah, I don't make deals anymore, leave a bad taste in my mouth.” 

Chris nods and moves to sit down at the table. “What do you want to talk about?” Stiles takes this as him being comfortable, waving his hand, everyone watches as the remaining chairs at the table move across the floor and present themselves to Derek, Lydia, Peter, and Stiles. The four sit down and Stiles claps his hands together.

“I was hoping you could reach out to Scott and try to talk some sense into him.” both Isaac and Chris send him confused looks. 

“He's gone all crazy alpha, he's ranting about killing me and Derek because of what I am. He planned on getting ahold of you but I take it he hasn't yet.” Stiles adds. “All I'm asking is that you at least try to deter him from this road Chris, we both know what happens when you anger a demon and then poke him with a stick.” 

“We also know what can happen if you attack a werewolf’s mate,” Derek interjects causing Isaac and Chris to raise their eyebrows in shock. After a moment the hunter nods. “I haven't ever heard of a situation such as yours Stiles, and honestly I'm surprised that it’s possible. 

“I can show you that I'm telling the truth, I did it with Derek...I would gladly show you that I'm telling the truth,” Stiles ensures as he holds up his hands. Hesitantly Chris nods. The others watch as Stiles moves to stand before Chris and places his hands on the human’s temples. Chris closes his eyes as the memories flood his mind

\---

“So you really are the Stiles we know and tolerate?” Chris asks as he drinks a glass of water.” Stiles steps back and smiles before sitting next to Derek. “Yeah, I'm sure you can understand me keeping it secret,” 

“You're a freaking demon..it's kind of obvious why you would not tell anyone,” Isaac blurts, causing Stiles to laugh. 

“I'll talk to Scott, I don't know if he’ll believe me but you have fought beside us more than once..and went him with more than just bumps and bruises...I trust you, Stiles,” the demon can't fight off the tears that fill his eyes at the hunter’s words. 

“Thank you,” Stiles breathes. He rises to his feet along with the other four.

“I'll get the next flight out to Beacon,” Chris says and Isaac nods.

“I'm coming too,” the young beta says. Stiles nods to him. 

“It was good seeing the both of you,” he waves before taking him and his group back to his home.

“Well that went according to plan..what's our next move?” Derek asks. 

“You all get some sleep, you can stay here if you want..I don't like the idea of splitting up,” everyone nods. He watches as Lydia pulls a blanket from the back of the couch and lays down. Peter reclines in the chair next to it but turns it so he can have a line of sight on the front door. Meanwhile Derek leads the demon up the stairs to his bedroom. He watches as the werewolf slowly strips out of his clothes. Soon he stands there in only his tight black boxer briefs, he throws a teasing smile to his mate. Stiles smiles back and waves away his own clothes. “Stay where you are,” he orders softly before circling around the bed and laying on his side of the mattress. He relishes in the yelp that escapes Derek’s lips as the demon grabs onto the waistband of his boxers and pulls back on them causing the wolf to fall backward onto the bed, landing with his head in Stiles’ lap. Both of them begin laughing before Stiles stops suddenly and bends down to plant a kiss on Derek’s lips. The wolf returns the kiss earnestly. As he pulls away to let Derek breathe he smiles. “Thank you for giving me a second chance and believing me.” 

Derek smiles again. “Thank you for  _ my _ second chance..and for still loving me even when I was a complete jerk to you,”

“I have been dead for over two centuries and I have never felt alive...till the day I met you,” Stiles says.

He watches as Derek’s eyes fill with tears. “I will fight till the day I die for you Derek Hale, I love you..And I always will,”

Derek smiles again and cranes his neck to kiss Stiles.

“I love you with all my heart Stiles,” 

They fall asleep like that, Stiles leaned back against the headboard of his bed and Derek with his head in his lap.


	6. Jacob Warren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles takes Derek to his grave to show him what he lost but doing this causes him to mentally shut down..Derek is there to help him through it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *warning this does contain some mental trauma and doubt in one's self-worth, if this would trigger you or cause you any mental pain I suggest you refrain from reading, though this is a chapter of the story, it's not a key chapter, I rather have my readers mentally sane than subject themselves to trauma just to read a not so key chapter! you have been advised*
> 
> thank you for your support regardless and for sticking with this story, your support means the world to me and I can't express my gratitude with a sufficient amount of words!!
> 
> Happy Reading 
> 
> -Grim🖤🖤

The next morning Derek woke up to find Stiles standing staring out the window of his bedroom, he wore nothing but a pair of pajama bottoms. Sitting up Derek rubs at his eyes. “What are you thinking about?” Derek asks.

For a moment Stiles says nothing for a moment before turning to face his boyfriend. “There is something I want to show you,” Derek watches as the demon turns away from the window and waves his hand causing a pair of clothes to fly over to the werewolf’s lap. Smiling to himself Derek dresses. 

Once he is finished he smiles. “So you just popping us there or what?” he questions causing Stiles to laugh. 

“Actually I thought we would just drive,” Derek can't help but laugh with a nod before taking Stiles’ hand in his. Together they walk downstairs and outside before climbing into the jeep. 

\---

“Why are we in a cemetery?” Derek questions as Stiles parks the jeep. He is answered with silence as he watches his mate exit the vehicle. Frowning Derek follows him. He trails behind the demon as they pass the headstones. Finally they come to a stop before a worn down grave marker. On it reads Jacob Warren. Derek turns to face his mate only to watch as the demon flicks his wrist. Glancing to the side he watches as a bundle of grass parts to reveal two other graves. They read ‘Sara Warren’ and ‘Richard Warren’. 

“Didn't even know I was buried till fifty years after I became what I am,” Stiles mutters, a tear rolling down his cheeks. Derek watches as Stiles continues to stare at the two graves. Derek pulls the demon into his arms and begins rubbing his hand up and down his mate’s back. “I'm so sorry Stiles,” after saying this he feels demon freeze. 

“Could you say it?” he hears his boyfriend whisper.

“Say what?” he questions pulling away to look into the other man’s eyes. 

“Could you say my name..my true name,”

Derek gives a sad smile before nodding. “I love you Jacob,” he whispers before bringing their lips together. He feels his mate relax into the kiss before he feels hands on the back of his head. They part a few moments before Derek smiles. “I will always be there to remind you where you came from,” he promises. 

For a moment Stiles says nothing then he nods his head. “Thank you, Derek,” he whispers. Smiling, the werewolf takes his mates’s hand in his and leads him back to the jeep. Starting the engine he glances back at Stiles who stares at his and his parent’s graves before they drive away. 

\---

Pulling back into the drive of the Stilinski house Derek turns to the demon. “Stay here, I'm going to go pack you a bag and then we’ll head to the loft.” Stiles gives him a brief nod be. Rushing into the house Derek makes his way into his mate’s bedroom. Quickly grabbing the bag he always uses when staying over at Derek's loft the wolf begins filling it with clothes. Once he is finished he treks back downstairs and writes a note for Noah to find when he returns home. 

Exiting the house Derek quickly reenters the jeep and tosses the bag in the back before shifting into drive and pulling away from the Stilinski house. 

Silence fills the drive the entire way to the loft. It makes Derek worry. 

Once they pull up to his building Derek sends a look to his boyfriend to find the demon staring down into his lap. “Your parents would be proud of the person you have become Jacob,” Derek says. He can't help but feel slightly off by calling his boyfriend another name aside from ‘Stiles’ but he knows right now the demon needs to be reminded of the human he once was. He notices the small nod that he gets in response and takes it as the small victory is it. Reaching back he grabs the bag and climbs out of the jeep. Slinging the duffle over his shoulder he moves around the passenger side and opens the door for Stiles. He holds out his hand and helps the other man out of the vehicle. Together they enter the building and take the elevator to the loft. He leads Stiles to the couch and sits him down. “You just sit here and I'll be right back,” Stiles nods silently as Derek walks away from him. He comes back moments later with a blanket that he wraps around his boyfriend’s shoulders and pulls him against his chest. As Stiles sits there, his body moving with each breath Derek takes behind him he looks down into his lap. “Do you really think they would be proud of me, despite what I am?” Derek internally whimpers at how broken Stiles’ voice is but pushes it to the side in favor of putting on the strong calming expression he knows Stiles needs right now. 

“I  _ know _ they would be proud of you Jacob, they wouldn't care what you are or that you go by Stiles now, they would be proud in the son that helped a young woman and gave her a second chance at life, who managed to find love despite the inept drawbacks that you face, the man who gave his stupid werewolf boyfriend a second chance because he couldn't see the truth that was in front of him..they would be so proud of you,” he assures, whispering in the demon’s ear. 

A few seconds later Stiles nods against his chest. “Thank you, Derek, you’re a good man,”

“So are you, Jacob,” he replies and he immediately smells his mates’ scent change to happiness. They sit like that for a while before Stiles lets out a sigh and rises to his feet. He turns his gaze to Derek and smiles. “Thank you, Derek, I’m sorry for being down like that it just…” he pauses and averts his gaze. 

“Hey,” Derek quickly says as he too rises to his feet and cups his mate’s face in his hands. “Don't do that, don't close yourself off again because you were vulnerable,” he softly insists. “You just went and saw your  _ own _ grave along with your parents’ that would make  _ anyone _ feel down,” he assures with a sad smile. “Just know that I will always be here for you when you need downtime and to remind you how far you have come.” after a beat of silence Stiles to him. 

“I love you,” the demon says with a smile. 

Derek can't help but let out a chuckle. “I love you too.” he watches as Stiles settles back down on the couch “how did I get so lucky to have you?” he mutters in admiration

“You were patient,” Derek laughs as he sits down next to him. 

“Two centuries of patience..and I got the best award ever,” Stile smiles as he leans in to plant a kiss on the wolf’s lips. Relaxing into the kiss Derek places his hands-on Stiles’ hips and gently pulls him into his lap. Once Stile is straddling his lap he begins trailing kisses along his mate’s jaw. “These clothes are much too bothersome,” he hears the demon grumble before flicking his wrist. 

The sound of tearing fabric fills his ears. Looking down Derek notices that they are now both naked, their clothes lay torn on the floor. Laughing he grabs onto Stiles’ thighs, in a fluid motion he rises to his feet lifting to Stiles with him. Immediately the other man hooks his legs around the werewolf as the younger of the two takes them to the bedroom. He deposits the demon on the mattress. He watches has his mate lays back on the bed and spreads himself out. Derek can't hold back the growl that rumbles from his chest and throat. 

“You look absolutely amazing like that,” he says as he crawls over the other man. 

“Oh yeah?” Stiles teases. “What you going to do about it wolfy?” he smiles a playful smile can spread his legs even wider.

“I'm going to devour you,” Derek grumbles before leaning down to nibble at his mate’s ear lobe. The laugh that comes from Stiles vibrates against his chest. “You could do that or you could fuck me and mark me as yours..that's a good option,” now it's Derek’s turn to laugh as he pulls away and nods. 

Reaching into the side table he retrieves a bottle of lube, popping the cap he lathers his fingers before slowly circling the ring of muscle that marks the entrance into his boyfriend. He relishes in the small little mewls that escape Stiles’ lips. “Please Derek, hurry.” 

“I want to get you prepared babe, just because you can heal doesn’t mean you need to put yourself in that situation.” Stiles freezes for a moment before quirking a brow at the werewolf. 

“Funny you say that,” he clicks his tongue. “Seeing as I have been saying that ever since we started dating,” he shakes his head fondly with a chuckle. 

“Hush you, just lay there and enjoy yourself,” Derek argues with an equally fond smile before adding his second finger and stretching his mate open

“I would enjoy this a lot more if you were inside me,” the demon complains. 

Derek says nothing as he continues to prepare Stiles.

Once he is comfortable with the amount of prep he preformed he lathers his cock with lube and then rests the head of it at Stiles’ entrance. “You ready?” he asks with a raised brow.

“Well, I'm  _ almost  _ another century older so I would think I'm ready,” he jests. 

Derek laughs before lightly slapping at Stiles’ thigh the other man to laugh as well. Slowly Derek eases in past the ring of muscle and groans at the welcoming heat that greets him. “Fuck Stiles..your so...fuck,”

“That's not a sentence Der,”

“Don't judge me about my..fuck..my grammar when I'm fucking you,” the werewolf counters as he fully seats himself inside Stiles, as he does this his mate lets out his own groan. “You don't have to wait for me Derek, just take me and mark me as yours,” Stiles says. Not needing to be told twice Derek pulls out slightly before snapping his hips back, building up a rhythm he breaths heavily as he fucks into his boyfriend who is also moaning and grunting. 

“Fuck Derek.. you’re so big,” he says as he arches his back.”

“And you’re so tight despite me prepping you,” 

“Perks of healing,” Stiles says as he pushes back to take Derek further inside him. 

They fall into a collection of pants and groans. 

Finally, as Derek finds himself nearing the edge of climax he leans down to place his lips at the mating spot of Stiles’ neck. “Do it Der, mark me inside and out, I know you want to.” Stiles allows his demonic silver tongue to work its magic. “You want to show everyone I am yours? Well then do it,” Stiles demands. He cranes his own neck to whisper in Derek’s ear. “Let go and show me how a werewolf claims his mate.” 

The effect is immediate as shifts with a growl before coming with a shout inside Stiles, as he is still filling his mate he bites down on the exposed flesh of the demon’s throat causing Stiles to groan before he too goes over the edge and paints his and Derek’s stomachs with his release. Letting out another animalistic growl Derek inches backward before leaning down to lap at ropes of come on Stiles and then collects the rest on his chest and bringing it to his lips as well. “Told you I would devour you,” he smiles causing his mate to laugh. 

He lays down next to Stiles on the bed and focuses on settling his breathing.

“I love you,” he says after he is able to collect his breath. 

He feels Stiles roll over and place his chin on Derek’s chest. “I love you too,” 

They lay there for the rest of the day before falling asleep still intertwined with one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you read this chapter I thank you for your support and feedback thus far, it means so much to me to see how you all are reacting to this story!!!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter despite its potential triggers. I promise the next chapter is happier and more cheery. 
> 
> let me know what you thought in the comments below and thank you again!!
> 
> Happy Reading 
> 
> -Grim🖤🖤


	7. Whatever It Takes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles continues to prove to people the despite being a demon, he isn't a monster.

“So what are we doing at my boyfriend’s house?” Lydia asks as her, Stiles, Derek, and Peter stand out in front of the deputy hell hound’s house. 

“Just making sure that he knows what I am and is comfortable with it,” Stiles answers, taking a step toward the home. 

“You aren’t going to try to get him to side with you?” Peter questions. 

“I'm not amassing an army, I'm just trying to show everyone that Scott is wrong,” raising a hand he knocks on the front door. Moments later it opens to reveal a shirtless Jordan Parrish. 

“Stiles, what are you doing here, is there something going on with the pack?” 

Stiles gives a small smile before shaking his head. “Not necessarily,” at this the deputy raises a brow but steps back to allow the small group inside, he does, however, plant a kiss on Lydia’s lips causing the banshee to smile. As they sit down in the living room Jordan disappears into his room. “So what’s going on?” he questions, pulling on a compression shirt. 

“There is something about me that you need to know,” Stiles begins rising to his feet. Blinking he makes his eyes turn to their obsidian black status. He watches as Jordan’s eyebrows shoot upward. “That's not even the full extent of it,” he mumbles. Slowly he allows his full demonic form to come forth to replace the human. He flinches at the gasps that emit from Lydia and Jordan who both back away from him. It's only Peter and Derek who remain unmoving. Stiles watches as the oldest wolf examines him for a moment before nodding. “You’ve been holding back on us Stiles, I would have loved to see Gerard’s face if he ever saw you like this,” Peter smiles. 

“So you what?” Jordan begins “...a demon,” 

“Yeah, I’ve been around for centuries, I just never took on a human form until 18 years ago.” 

“Does..”

“Noah knows yes, and so does Scott which is why I am here.” Jordan slowly takes a seat on the couch. 

“What’s going on?” 

Stiles can't help but smile at the fact the deputy is accepting the fact he is a demon so quickly and easily, it makes him feel warm at being accepted. “Scott thinks that because of what I am that I am a danger to the town,” Stiles explains. 

“That's ridiculous,” Jordan exclaims. “You have fought for this town just as much if not more than he has.” 

“We know Jordan,” Lydia soothes the hellhound “Stiles is just here to make sure that you know he is not a threat to you,”

“Of course I know he's not a threat, unless of course you count getting me fired because he makes me give his father healthy lunches.” Stiles can't help but laugh at that with a nod. 

“Don't worry Stiles, if Scott comes knocking I’ll make sure that he understands, I disagree with his idiocy.” 

“Thank you, Jordan,” Stiles replies. “Well we must be off, we have one more stop to get to,” Stiles adds looking to his group.

“Actually, I'm going to stay here with Jordan, we have a few things we need to discuss.” Stiles nodded with a knowing smile before leading the others out of the house. Making their way into their car the two wolves and the demon suddenly froze. Looking to their left they noticed a group of bodies watching them from afar. Even from the long-range, Stiles knew it was Scott and his pack. Still keeping his eyes on the other wolves the three get into their car and drive off 

Arriving back at the loft the two werewolves and Stiles entered the building he could still sense the others behind them. “You guys go on ahead, I'll be right in.” Derek and Peter stand for a second before nodding. Stiles waits for them to enter the building before disappearing. 

He reappears behind the pack and lets out a sigh causing them to whirl to face him. Immediately Malia growls and readies for a fight while Liam moves to stand in front of Scott letting out a growl. 

Ignoring the beta Stiles watches as the alpha. “You know I'm not going to leave Scott and you don't know how to kill me,” Stiles begins. “But you also know I won't let you hurt Derek or any of the other who actually see the truth,”

“The  _ truth?”  _ Scott scoffs. “The  _ truth _ is that you took a man’s soul, you made a deal with him because you are a demon, the embodiment of evil,  _ that’s _ the truth,” Scott growls. 

“You left out the part where the man killed his wife and made a deal to bring her back so he could beat her again,” Stiles counters.

“And yet you still made the deal,”

“Yes, but I didn't carry it out right away...I let the dogs have him first before I brought her back...I gave her back her life without him,” Stiles explains “what would you expect me to do? Bring her back into an abusive relationship? Sorry, I don't want that on my conscience.

“You don't have a conscience,” Liam growls in. 

Stiles glances at the beta and lets out a sigh. “Muzzle your dog, Scott,” he watches as Scott glares at him for a moment before nodding to Liam who grumbles but steps back nonetheless.

“Look, Scott, I can understand why you don't trust demons, but I have known you since you were a child, we became like brothers and now you want to toss it all away because of what I am?” he raises a brow. “That's rich seeing as I  _ helped  _ you get yourself under control when you first got bitten. Then you get upset because I killed an abusive man? Let’s not forget how you wanted to kill Peter when you believed that it would turn you human again.” 

“He was a monster, he deserved to die?” Scott argues. Now it's Stiles’ turn to Scoff. 

“And an abusive sack of shit who killed his wife isn’t...that makes sense.” before Scott can argue back Stiles shimmers out of their sight. 

Appearing in his room he pulls out his phone and sends a text to Derek. 

“ _ Sorry went home, needed to unwind.”  _

He gets a response a moment later. 

“ _ Understandable, if you need anything call me and I'll be there,”  _ smiling Stiles tosses his phone onto the bed and sits at the edge of the mattress. Letting out a sigh he falls back and rakes a hand over his face. 

“Why do mortals have to be so infuriating?” he asks no one in particular. 

\---

The next morning found him making his way downstairs and into the kitchen. Ever since he Claudia died Stiles had taken it upon himself to make sure Noah ate breakfast before going into work. 

Footsteps echoed from the second floor signifying that Noah was awake and preparing for his day at work. Moments later the demon felt a presence at the door. Platting the turkey bacon and eggs he made his way to the foyer. Opening the door he raised a brow at the sight of Deaton staring at him. 

“Can I help you? He raises a brow. 

The druid gives a slight shake of his head. “No, though I hear there is something you want to ask of me?”

“Peter?”

“Yes, Please tell the older Hale that I do not appreciate messages written in the blood of a deer on my car window.” Stiles stares at him for a moment before letting out a chuckle. 

“I'll be sure to relay that to him,” he steps aside and allows the veterinarian into the home. Catching sight of Noah coming out of the kitchen he gives the sheriff a nod before sitting on the couch and gesturing to the chair across from him. 

“I will not lie to you, Stiles,” Deaton begins. “Scott has told me that you spoke to him yesterday, I will also not withhold the fact that I have had an idea as to what you really are for quite some time now, I just haven’t said anything because it was not my place.” Stiles feels his eyes widen at this. “When the Nogitsune took over that body, it only verified my suspicions, what better vessel than that inhabited by a demon..by inhabiting that body you made it a walking batter for chaos and strife. I guessed that this slipped your mind so I can not fault you for that.”Deaton continues. “I also can not fault you for your past,”

Stiles remains silent. 

“I will not pretend to understand Scott’s feelings nor will I pretend to understand yours but what I do understand is that by being here you are causing problems for the town by tiltings it's protection off balance.” 

“So you want me to leave,” Stiles speaks up...it's not a statement

“I think that it would be the best option,” 

Stiles studies Deaton for a moment before shaking his head. “Though I am grateful for you keeping what I am to yourself for so long I must go against your suggestion." he watches as Deaton gives a small nod. 

“Well then for your sake Stiles, I hope you have it in you to hold back against Scott,” the druid rises to his feet and leaves the room. Soon after he is gone Stiles shimmers himself into Derek’s bedroom at the loft. The yelp from the werewolf, who is wearing nothing but a pair of black boxer briefs, makes Stiles laugh. 

“Now I see why Noah has that rule about your teleporting,”

“Awww, did I scare the big scary werewolf?” Stiles teases as he approaches his mate. 

“You didn't scare me,” Derek protests though he looks away from the demon. “You just surprised me,” he excuses. 

“So that yelp...was not of fear?” 

“No, it was of shock.” Derek smiles.”

“Totally,” Stiles agrees with a shake of his head. He sits on the bed and watches as Derek pulls on a fresh pair of clothes. “I spoke with Deaton this morning.” upon hearing this Derek freezes. 

“We were supposed to go together,” he sighs looking at Stiles. 

“He came to me, at Noah’s,” Stiles explains causing Derek to sigh. The werewolf sits next to the demon and folds his hands in his lap. 

“What did he say?”

“That he has always been suspicious of what I am and then he advised I leave Beacon Hills.” 

Derek sharply takes in a breath and shoots his attention to Stile. “You’re not considering leaving are you?” 

“No,” Stiles answers with a shake of his head. “I told you I wasn't leaving and I'm not going to but this just verifies the fact that Scott is willing to fight.” 

“Then we fight, I know you wanted to go about this the passive-aggressive way but sometimes we have to give in to the aggressive nature and kick passiveness to the curb,” Derek explains. “If Scott comes for you, promise me you will defend yourself to the fullest extent if you have to.”

“You want me to kill him?” Stiles asks with wide eyes.

“I don't  _ want  _ you to kill him but if it comes to that…” Derek pauses. “If it comes down to it I rather have you with me having killed the human you considered your friend than dead...again,” Stiles looks down into his lap and gives a short nod of his head. “Promise me Stiles,” Derek prompts. 

“I promise, if it comes down to it..I’ll..defend myself,...whatever it takes,” Derek studies him for a moment before nodding 

“Thank you,” he says before rising to his feet. “I'm going to go make breakfast,” he declares. 

“I'll be down in a moment,” Derek nods and walks away knowing that Stiles is going to need to take a moment to process the promise he just made. 

\---

Stiles looks into the mirror in Derek’s room. Allowing his demonic form to come forward. Staring at the black eyes reflecting back at him he lets out a sigh. 

“Whatever it takes,” he whispers before shifting back to his human appearance and leaving the room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you ALL so much for your support and the love you have shown this story, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and are excited for the next one, I hope to get it out soon, but with college and other things it may take a few extra days, but don't worry it WILL get posted. 
> 
> Thank you again!!!
> 
> Happy Reading 
> 
> -Girm🖤🖤


	8. Forgive Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott makes another attempt to make Stiles leave but it ends completely different than how everyone thought it would 
> 
> Stiles and Derek receive information that puts Stiles at risk which ends in an argument amongst the two of them. 
> 
> Stiles makes a decision that he knows he will regret

That night Derek, Stiles, Lydia, and Peter all sat around in the living room watching movies, silently enjoying the peacefulness and tranquility. 

An hour later however they were pulled from their relaxation when a series of howls rang out through the air. Stiles, Peter, and Derek jump to their feet. The wolves growling and flashing their eyes while Stiles’ form flashes between his human and demonic appearances. Stiles moves to the door and opens it. Together he and the other four supernaturals exit the house. 

They find Scott and the rest of the pack waiting for them on the lawn. Letting out a sigh Stiles glares at Scott. “May I help you?” he asks.

“We have given you enough time to get out of Beacon Hills and you are still here...so I'm going to force you to leave.” Scott snarls. 

“And just who is gonna help you do that?” Stiles asks casually, not even looking to the others of the pack. 

“My  _ true _ pack,” he growls. Stiles nods and then flicks his wrist. He internally smiles to himself as he watches everyone around Scott flys off their feet, leaving the alpha the only one standing. 

“I ask again, who is going to help you?” he smiles to himself as Scott lets out a snarl. However, he honestly wasn't expecting Scott to lunge at him. Landing on his back with Scott pinning him he feels his brows shoot upward as he watches Scott rear back a claw, before anyone can shake off their surprise Scott slashes through Stiles’ throat. 

\---

Derek watches as Scott swipes his claw through Stiles’ throat and roars with anger. Lunging forward he grabs Scott by his shirt collar and rips him off of Stiles. He slams the younger wolf into the ground and lets loose another roar. 

A cough has him tearing his gaze away from the alpha’s, looking up he finds himself staring at Stiles who is sitting up with a look that sends shivers down Derek’s spine. Stiles stands and moves to loom over the two growling wolves. “Let me handle this,” he says. Derek says nothing as he removes himself from Scott and stands up. Everyone watches as Stiles leans down and grabs Scott by his throat, he lifts the alpha off the ground, he allows his form to shift relishing in the gasps from those who haven’t seen his true form. “What did I tell you Scott,” he growls. “You can't kill me by normal means.” he turns his gaze to Derek for a moment and smiles before returning to glare at Scott. “You really shouldn't have come, Scott.” he gives the struggling and gasping alpha a smirk. “You see I made a promise to Derek that I would defend myself with whatever it takes,” he pauses “and seeing as you decided to slash my throat…I believe what I'm about to do to you counts as a defense.” Everyone watches as Stiles slams Scott into the ground, as Scott moves to rise to his feet Stiles snaps his fingers. 

The howl that escapes Scott’s mouth is deafening. 

“Scream all you want Scott,” Stiles taunts, “the humans can't hear you, perks of my power.” they watch as Scott continues to writhe and clutch as his stomach. “That pain your feeling...that's your liver and kidneys turning to mush.” the rest of the pack scramble to their feet but find themselves unable to approach. Stiles sends a glare to them, most of them stare with wide eyes as they take in the full sight of his demonic form. Turning his gaze back to Scott Stiles lets out a huff. Waving his hand Scott stops screaming as the pain suddenly ends. “I told you before Scott, I don't want to hurt you, why can't you understand that?” 

“Because you’re a liar,” Scott seethes. “You lied to me my entire life about being human, you expect me to just forgive you for that?” 

“I have apologized for that Scott, I don't know what else you want me to do, I know you want me to leave Beacon Hills but I lived here before your great grandparents were alive... This has been my territory before even the Hales were here so I am  _ not _ going to leave,” 

He turns to the others in the pack. “How many of you think I should leave?” 

The pack looks around at each other before Mason steps forward. “I don't think you should.” Corey moves to stand next to him and nods his agreement. 

Theo is the next to step forward. “You being a demon only adds to our power,” Stiles rolls his eyes at the chimeras habit of only seeking power. One by one the pack agrees till it's only Liam and Malia who remain silent. Looking between them the Demon waits. Out of his peripheral vision, he sees that Scott is also watching. Surprisingly Liam steps forward. “You are my alpha Scott, but Stiles is right, he's been here longer, he's older..he stronger, we could learn from him.” Stiles looks to Malia who averts her gaze. He then turns to Scott and frowns. 

“You see Scott, your own pack agrees that how you are acting is deplorable.” for a moment Scott says nothing. Then he rises to his feet and looks to the others. Shaking his head he turns back to Stiles. “Don't think this is over cause it's not.” he begins walking past the pack. “Come on Malia, the rest of you can do whatever you want.” the were-coyote lingers for a moment and gives a saddened look to Stiles who returns it with a hardened expression. Turning on her heel she goes after Scott. The others remain back and look to Stiles. 

Without a word, Stiles leads everyone back into the house. For a moment they say nothing before Mason clears his throat. “So is now a bad time to tell you that Scott has been getting into contact with a hunter group from Mexico on how to kill you?” Lydia lets out a small gasp while Peter and Derek growl 

“He's been talking to the Calaveras?” Lydia questions. 

“Yeah, and he's been making progress,” Ethan says from his spot next to Jackson. “They have been getting him into connection with other hunters, last we heard he had a meeting set up somewhere with one of these groups.” 

Derek looks to Stiles who sits and absorbs the information for a moment before he nods. 

“So what do we do?” Derek questions. 

“We do nothing,” Stiles answers. “If he wants to bring hunters here to kill me, let him.” Before Derek can argue Stiles continues. “I am not going down without a fight and I will show him that by doing this he is making a mistake.” No one says anything but Stiles can sense Derek’s anger, turning to the others he nods his head. “You should go home before Scott comes back even angrier, I don't want him taking his anger out on you all.” they nod and Silently file out of the house. Peter and Lydia leave as well. Stiles says nothing as he leaves the room and climbs the stairs, Derek following behind. Entering his bedroom he sits on the mattress. “So are you going to explain to me what the holy hell is going on in your brilliant mind?” 

“What do you want me to say, Derek, if he is talking to the Calaveras, we can't do much and if Araya is helping him get into touch with other hunting groups we can do even less,” 

“That's bullshit and you know it, Stiles, you’re a fucking demon, you just survived having your throat slashed by an alpha werewolf and you are telling me that you can't stop a group of humans from coming here?” 

“No I can't Derek, I'm not like that...I don't resort to violence straight away.”

“And what happened to the person who took on Peter with Molotov Cocktails, who took on Jackson when he was a Kanima, who stood up to a group of murderous alphas and a Darach. Where is the Stiles who faced down one of the ruthless hunters on the continent only so he could save my ass, where is the Stiles who took on Gerard Argent and Monroe, who threw a bottle of mountain ash Anuk-Ite?” the werewolf shouts. 

“That Stiles never existed Derek, Stiles is just a figment of your imagination!” Stiles shouts back “that Stiles isn’t real Derek, not entirely, you've seen what I really look like Derek, this..” he gestures to himself. “Is just a mask hiding my true self, Stiles is just a mask,” 

Derek says nothing for a moment before he lets out a huff. “Well then I suggest you make him real, because that Stiles he got shit done...this Stiles..the one currently sitting in front of me, seems like a coward to me,” Stiles flinches at the words. Deep  _ deep _ down he knows that Derek is only saying this out of anger, he can feel the burning sensation of the emotion radiating off of his boyfriend, but that doesn’t make it hurt any less. “The last time I let that Stiles become real someone died Derek,” 

Immediately Derek knows what he is talking about. “He was a monster, he was going to after Noah and you put an end to it...I don't see the problem,”

“I put an end to it by ending him Derek, I know that it was necessary but that doesn’t mean it doesn’t terrify me that I gave in to my true nature and killed him.” again Derek says nothing and again he lets out a huff. 

“I'm going to the loft, let me known when your balls grow back and you start taking shit seriously...until then don't bother calling me.” he watches as Derek leaves the room, he hears the footfalls descending the stairs, the front door opening and slamming shut. A moment passes before the tears begin falling. 

what he guesses to be an hour passes before his sobs turn into soft whimpers. Sitting up from where he had been laying on the bed he looks in his mirror a twinge of pain runs through his heart as Derek’s words replay in his mind. Letting out a shuttering breath he shimmers out of his room. 

\---

Peter stands on the edge of the treeline staring at the Stilinski home. He frowns when he hears Stiles’ sobs end and then the house goes silent. On one hand, he finds what Derek said to the demon absolutely cruel but on the other hand, he can understand where his nephew is coming from. If Scott is readying for a battle Stiles needs to be ready for a war. Turning on his heel he immediately charges toward his apartment, he’ll talk to Stiles in the morning when Stiles has come back from no doubt talking with his nephew. 

\---

Derek stands in his loft looking out the window into the city below. Suddenly the sound of a heartbeat fills the silence of the room. Looking over his shoulder he sees Stiles standing there. Turning to face the demon he frowns. “Come to talk?” Stiles gives a meek silent nod. Approaching the other man Derek motions for him to begin. “I want to apologize for what I'm about to do,” 

“What are you talki-” before he can finish Stiles raises a hand and places it on the side of Derek’s head. The werewolf stills, his eyes fluttering. Seconds pass and then he collapses completely. Stiles catches his and gently carries him to the bed. Taking off Derek’s shoes he moves to the side of the mattress and stares down at the sleeping wolf. “I hope you never find out what I did but if you do just know that I'm sorry, and I hope you can find it in yourself to forgive me,” leaning down he places a kiss on Derek’s forehead before shimmering back into his room. Flicking his wrist his window and bedroom door lock themselves. Collapsing on his bed he cries himself to sleep. 

...To Be Continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your support and love for this story!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you did let me know what you thought in the comments below!!
> 
> if you are wondering what Stiles did you are going to have to wait till the next chapter cause my lips are sealed! but trust me...you might not be expecting it!
> 
> thank you all again, your support means a lot to me and is the reason I continue to write!! 
> 
> Happy Reading
> 
> -Grim🖤🖤


	9. Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles lives through the aftermath of his actions and tries to keep Derek from the truth...but will he be able to?

Stiles woke the next morning and stretched his arms above his head. Getting out of bed he remembered removing Derek’s memories, immediately guilt filled his heart but he knew deep down that he made the right choice by keeping the werewolf away from bringing out the inner demon that Stiles has worked so hard to keep locked away. Making his way downstairs he senses Noah in the kitchen. Taking a seat at the table he watches as Noah turns away from the stovetop and produces omelets. 

“So how are you planning on dealing with this Scott situation?”

“I'm not dealing with it,” Stiles answers as he cuts into his food. The human stares at him in shock. 

“What do you mean you are not dealing with it? Stiles he is trying to bring hunters into Beacon Hills so they can kill you,” 

“I'm aware of that Noah, but if I give in to my true nature, I am no better than any other demon and I will not allow myself to become like that.” for a moment Noah says nothing but then he nods, 

“You have a point, I'm sorry,” 

“It's nothing to apologize for I just wish others would understand that.” Noah gives him a questionable look but doesn’t say anything. The demon finishes eating his food and rises to his feet. Waving goodbye to the human he leaves the house. 

Stiles finds himself driving to the loft out of habit. Though as he enters the building he finds it void of Derek’s presence. However, he does find Peter sitting at the table, the werewolf looks up to him and raises a brow. 

“If you are looking for Derek, he's out running errands,” Stiles nods and takes a seat next to the wolf. 

“So what are you doing here then?” 

“I was actually hoping to talk to you about last night.” Stiles turns to face Peter and quirks a brow. 

“What do you mean?” 

“I mean the argument about Scott calling in hunters and you not wanting to do anything about it.” Stiles feels a spike of nervousness rise in his gut as he realizes that Peter would have had to have been within hearing distance, but if he was in hearing distance was he also within line of sight?

“What all do you know?” 

“Oh, just that you and my nephew argued about how you don't want to have to hurt anyone whereas my nephew thinks you should let loose a little.” 

“And what do you think?” Stiles asks. For a moment Peter doesn’t say anything but then he lets out a sigh. 

“Having been in the situation where I lost control I can understand where you are coming from but Derek has a point, because when the hunters come, and they will, you are going to have to be prepared to let down your walls and show them that you are going to defend yourself and your mate.” 

Stiles stares at Peter and chuckles. “Wow, a demon getting a pep talk from a resurrected werewolf.” at this Peter smiles. 

“I just don't want to lose control and hurt one of you, I don't even want to hurt Scott.” Peter nods at this. 

“So you were coming here to apologize to Derek?” Peter questions. 

Stiles says nothing and looks away. 

“What happened, what did you do?” Peter questions after a moment of breathing in the demon’s guilt. 

For a moment Stiles doesn’t say anything, he weighs the outcomes of telling the truth. 

“I took his memory of the fight,” he lets out a sigh. “I didn't want him to be angry or the fight.” 

Peter is silent for a moment before he rises to his feet and pats Stiles on the shoulder. “Well, I hope you know that you made a completely idiotic decision.” as the werewolf moves to the door Stiles calls out to him. 

“Are you gonna tell him?” 

“No, you made the mistake you are going to be the one to tell him and deal with his anger.” Stiles watches as Peter leaves the loft. Stiles sits there for a moment before he too leaves, needing to figure out how he is going to explain to Derek what he did. 

\---

Despite taking time to strategize revealing to Derek that he altered his memories, he avoids being alone in the same room as Derek. He manages to keep this up for three weeks before it all comes crumbling down around him. 

He sits at his computer desk a stack of case files before him. He began helping Noah with his cases, reading the files, and then putting forth his suggestions. As he is reading a case about a robbery the door to his room opens and Derek walks in. he can sense the werewolf’s eyes on him. 

“Why have you been avoiding me?” Derek questions after a beat of silence between them. 

“I haven’t been avoiding you,” 

“I asked you two weeks ago if you wanted to come over for a date night and you cancelled because you said you were helping Noah with cases, last week I asked you if you wanted to go for a picnic at beacon heights because I got approval from Saotomi for us to go through her territory.” Derek lists. “And last night at the small pack meeting with Lydia and Peter you blinked out of there before I could even ask if you wanted to stay the night...so tell me, please, why are you avoiding me?” he pauses for a moment before a rush of fear runs through the wolf. “Did..did I do something wrong, did I say something?” Stiles turns to face the terrified looking wolf and shakes his head. 

“You didn't do anything wrong,” he assures. 

“Then why...please tell me,” 

“I can't tell you, Derek,” Stiles replies. 

“Why not, whatever it is I won't think any less of you I promise.” 

Stiles lets out a mirthless chuckle. “Don't make promises you can't keep,” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Derek questions again, Stiles can tell that Derek is getting annoyed and upset 

“It means, I need you to trust me when I say I can't tell you.” he stares into Derek's eyes and for a moment he thinks Derek will let it drop...but then the werewolf shakes his head. 

“I want to trust you Stiles but there is this nagging feeling telling me that I need to know, so please tell me.” 

“And if I don’t?” 

“Then I walk away.” 

Stiles gasps as if he’s been punched in the gut. 

‘ _ You made the mistake you are going to be the one to tell him and deal with his anger.’  _ Peter’s words echo in the back of Stiles mind. Letting out a sigh he nods, taking a breath he prepares himself. 

“We had an argument, it was after Mason told us about Scott talking to the Calaveras in order to get into contact with other hunting groups, we came back here and we had an argument because you wanted me to fight back and I disagreed.” he pauses. “I disagreed because I'm afraid to lose control, because if I lose even the slightest amount of grip I have on my control I could very well lash out and hurt someone that I care for, Peter, Lydia, Noah... _ you _ ” he takes another pause. “You said I wasn't taking this seriously and left to go to the loft.” 

Derek’s face has morphed into a mixture of concern and confusion by the time Stiles finishes explaining. 

“Why...why don't I remember this?”

“...because I wiped it from your memory,” Stiles answers, closing his eyes and waiting for the blows to begin. 

For a moment there is silence in the room, so quiet that the slightest breath sounds like a gunshot. 

“You..took my memories?” Derek asks gritting his teeth. 

“Only of the fight, I promise,” Stiles answers as he opens his eyes again.

For a moment Derek just stares at him, though his eyebrows are knit together and his jaw is clenched Stiles can see the hurt and betrayal in the wolf’s eyes. 

“I don't believe you...how am I supposed to know that you haven’t done this before, how am I supposed to know that we haven’t had arguments in the past that you have wiped from my mind?” then he pauses, Stiles can see as he pieces together another question. “Have I already found out about you?”

“What do you-” Stiles begins only for Derek to shove him against the wall, his eyes glowing their electric blue. 

“Did I ever find out about you being what you are and you wipe it from my memory?” he growls. 

Stiles shakes his head. “No Derek, I-I haven’t,” Derek observes him for a moment before stepping back. 

Another pregnant silence passes between them, Stiles watching Derek, Derek glaring at Stiles, then he speaks. 

“I was right the first time,” 

“Wha-” 

“You’re a monster, because only a monster would go inside the mind of the person they claim to love and fuck it up,” the wolf moves to the window and opens it. 

“Derek please, let me explain.please..I..I lov-” immediately Derek whirls to face him. 

“Don't you dare say that to me again, you don't love me...you only love yourself, just like all demons…” he growls. “I believed you when you said you were different...turns out you were just lying to me then too,” he turns away again and looks out into the night. “Don't come near me again Stiles..you can heal from having your throat slashed but I would love to see how you heal from decapitation.” with that Derek leaps from the window and runs off into the night. 

Stiles stares at the spot where his boyfriend had been only seconds before...suddenly it feels as if the walls are closing in on him, though he doesn’t need to breathe he can't catch his breath, his mind becomes fuzzy and he can hear his heart beating rapidly. Collapsing to the ground he begins to sob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your support and for the love that you have shown this fic!! it means a great deal to me to know that people actually enjoy my work.
> 
> if you enjoyed this chapter let me know what you thought in the comments below, I love seeing your thoughts and feelings on each chapter!.
> 
> thank you all again!!!
> 
> Happy Reading 
> 
> -Grim🖤🖤


	10. Come back to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles leaves in the aftermath of his break up with Derek
> 
> Derek begins to realize that being angry at Stiles may not be as easy as he thinks 
> 
> A new face watches from afar.

Noah wakes up the next morning to find Stiles sitting at the kitchen table. The demon’s gaze is forward and unmoving. Quirking a brow he moves to sit in the chair next to him. 

“I messed up Noah,” Stiles says after a moment of silence. “And I don't think I can fix it this time.” the human says nothing but gives a slow nod. “I just didn't want him to be angry, I know that erasing his memory would most likely anger him, even more, when he found out that I did it, but I just wanted him to stop being mad.” again Noah nods silently. A moment passes between them before Stiles breaks it. 

“I'm leaving.” 

  
  


Noah looks to him and frowns. “Where will you go?” 

“I don't know,” Stiles answers. “Id let you know when I get there.” the human continues to frown but gives a nod. The two of them rise to their feet and embrace each other. “Goodbye, Dad,” Stile mutters into the human’s shoulder. 

“Goodbye, son,” Noah replies. Stiles’ form begins to flicker until it's completely gone and his arms close around his own body. Hugging himself Noah looks up to the picture of Claudia and Stiles, it was the day before his wife had passed away. The day she had told Noah what their ‘son’ really was. The day that everything changed for the human.

“He’ll be ok Claudia, he always is,” he says to the photo.

\---

Peter finds Derek glaring at the photo of him and Stiles. The demon’s arms wrapped around the werewolf’s tightly, their lips locked in a passionate kiss. It had been on Derek’s birthday and Stiles had decided that it should be a surprise party. While the pack set up the decorations Stiles decided to take Derek out for a little game of chase through the preserve, eventually leading Derek back to the loft when he was given the all-clear by Lydia. 

“You know,” Peter says from the spiral staircase, “I understand why he did it.”

Derek lets out a grunt though he says nothing for a moment before speaking in a gravelly voice. “You can understand why he erased my memories?” 

“I'm surprised you can't,” Peter responds as he moves to stand behind his nephew. “Why did your mother, my  _ sister _ erase my memories of Malia?” he questions. 

“To keep Malia from you, to...to protect her from her mother,” Derek answers looking up at his uncle. 

“I understand your anger to Derek, I was angry to find out that Talia had taken those memories but she had good intentions, it kept Malia safe for all those years.” 

“Are you saying that he did what he did to protect me?” Derek growls

I'm saying that the reason he did it may not have been as bad as you think.” 

Derek stares back at his uncle for a moment before shaking his head. “No” he growls. “It doesn’t matter, he shouldn't have done it, he promised he wouldn't mess with my mind and he did just that. He promised me he wouldn't give in to his true nature but the way I see it, he did just that. He's broken two promises..I want nothing to do with him..no matter how hard it is for me to say that,” the younger wolf says before rising to his feet and leaving the loft. 

\---

_ Two Weeks Later _

Derek sits in the loft, again he holds a photo of him and Stiles though this is one that Stiles had taken when they first started officially dating. It shows both him and Derek in bed. In the back of his mind, Derek knows they are naked though the blankets cover their nude form. Derek has his face buried in Stiles’ neck though his left eye is visible, it stares back at the camera. Stiles is looking head-on at the camera, his mouth open, frozen in a laugh. Derek feels his heart clench at the memory. Shaking his head he rises to his feet and runs out of the loft.

He finds himself standing outside the Stilinski household a bit later. Moving to the door he knocks. A moment passes before it opens to reveal Noah. The human studies him for a moment. “What can I do for you, Derek?”

“I need…” Derek begins before letting out a deep sigh. “I need to talk to Stiles.” 

Noah nods for a moment, Derek feels a spark of hope that the man will actually let him in despite the breakup. 

“He's not here son,” 

The hope dies in Derek’s heart. He frowns to the older man and shakes his head confused. “Where is he, I just need to go talk to him.” 

“You can't Derek, he’s in New York, he left the day after the breakup.” 

Despite the anger he holds towards Stiles and his actions, Derek feels the world crumble around him. “He felt awful about what he did, hurting you like that, he decided that he needed to leave.” Noah watches as Derek gapes at him like a fish before closing his mouth and nodding, the werewolf turns on his heel and sits on the porch steps. 

“I just wanted to apologize, I-” he takes a breath. “I called him a monster,” 

Raking his hand over his face Noah steps out of the house and sits next to the werewolf. “Something tells me that he felt like one even before you called him that.” As soon as those words leave his mouth he watches as tears begin falling from Derek’s face. Puling the younger man to his side Noah pats the shoulder of the werewolf.

“I'm such an idiot,” Derek manages after a moment. 

“You are not an idiot Derek, Stiles maybe my adopted son but he's over two centuries..he should know better than to go messing with people’s minds like he did.” he allows another moment of silence to pass between them before he sighs. “Come with me,” he rises to his feet and leads the confused werewolf inside. Pulling out his phone Noah dials Stiles. 

“ _ Hello?”  _

“Stiles? It's me, look I got some stuff to send you..stuff from your room, pictures of Claudia and other things.” he lies, his gaze locked on Derek’s who watches in wonder. “Id send it to you but I have no clue in hell where to send it.” 

“ _ Oh, um yeah, well my address is 174 Canal Street unit 8,”  _ Noah nods while writing it down on a slip of paper laid upon the counter. 

“Alright, thanks, son. I'll get those shipped to you right away, love you, bye,” he hangs up the phone and hands the address to Derek. The werewolf takes it and watches as Noah moves over to grab the photo of Stiles and Claudia. Handing it to the younger man Noah looks him in the eye. “You give this to him, and you do your damndest to show him you love him or so help me Derek, I’ll turn you into a nice wolf skin rug for my living room. I might not agree with his actions but you called him a monster, he didn't deserve that.” the werewolf is speechless for a moment before nodding 

“I promise Sir,” with that he turns on his heel and hurries out the door.” 

Stepping on the gas pedal Derek rushes to the airport, he dials Peter and asks his uncle to get him the next flight to New York, the older werewolf does it without question. 

\---

Stiles stands in his apartment looking out the window down into the city streets. Despite the city being so populated, Stiles loved the organized silence from the supernaturals in the city. 

Suddenly though he feels a tingling in his gut. Turning around he looks to the door of his unit. Extending his senses he feels goosebumps rise on his skin at the familiar feeling. Flicking his wrist the door flys open to reveal Derek standing there holding a paper and something smaller in his right hand, his left is raised, poised to knock on the door, it quickly falls, same with the werewolf’s gaze. 

Silently Stiles moves across the apartment to stand in front of the other man. A silent moment passes between them before Derek raises his hand to offer a photo. Keeping his gaze on Derek Stiles accepts it. He waits a second before glancing down at the picture. It's of him and Claudia and he feels his heart clench. Letting out a breath he looks back up at the wolf. 

“What are you doing here Derek?” 

“I-” the mortal stammers. “I-I wanted, I  _ need _ to apologize,” this catches Stiles off guard but he doesn’t let it show. 

“Why?” 

“I called you..a monster. You did-”

“Am I not a monster?” Stiles interjects, quirking a brow. 

“No, Stiles..your not.,” Derek answers before letting out a sigh. “I am, I'm a monster who accused you of being one... _ again _ ,” 

“I erased your memories, Derek of an argument, though I told you I haven’t, how can you know that I have never done that before?” he questions

“Because…” Derek begins, still looking at Stiles shoulder before letting out a sigh and raising his gaze to meets Stiles’ “because I trust you” 

This time Stiles allows the shock to show itself on his face. 

“Every instinct inside me is telling me that I shouldn't after what you did,” Derek admits. “But even after I left Noah’s that night...I realized that I still trust you,” 

For a moment Stiles says nothing but then he gives a nod. 

“Get out Derek,” 

The wolf stares back at him before shaking his head slightly. “But..but I'm here, I came here, I apologized.” Derek stammers. 

‘Yes, yes you did Derek,” Stiles nods. “But this isn’t the first time you have turned your back on me,  _ I _ apologize for taking your memories but I had my reasons,” Stiles says with his voice level. “Now, please go, go back to Beacon Hills and tell Noah I'm not coming back.” 

“P..please Stiles, please come back with me I'll do anything,” Stiles however says nothing. Derek stands there for a moment before letting out a sigh. Nodding his head he turns away from the demon. “Just know..I will always love you, Jacob,” he pauses for a moment before walking away from his mate. 

He takes a taxi back to the airport, his heart pounding from a mixture of shock and heartache. 

The entire flight he stared out the window, waves of dread washing over him like an ocean. 

Landing was even worse. As soon as his feet touched the ground of Los Angeles California he was reminded that he had failed to bring back his one true love..he had failed to bring Noah his son back. Sending a text to the sheriff about what had happened Derek drove back to the loft. He sat on the couch, hunched over with his head in his hands. 

\---

Five days pass, and in that amount of time, Derek doesn’t leave the loft once. 

Another day passes and he wakes up slowly. He stares at the ceiling before rolling out of bed. His mouth falls open when his gaze lands on Stiles who is seated on the couch, an open book in his lap. The demon looks up to hold his gaze but says nothing. 

For a moment they sit there, staring at each other before Derek breaks the silence. 

“What changed your mind?” 

Stiles seems to ponder it for a moment before he lets out a sigh though it is paired with a small smile. “You called me by my real name,” he answers. “You only do that when you are trying to get through to me,” Derek nods and rises to his feet. He moves over to kneel in front of the demon. “Thank you,” he says, just loud enough for Stiles to hear him. “Thank you for coming back to me,” Stiles leans forward and cups Derek’s jaw in his hand. 

“I love you, it's hard to stay away from you,” Derek stands and pulls Stiles to his feet. He leads the demon over to the bed, both bodies collapse onto the mattress, the demon wrapped in the werewolf’s arms. 

Neither is aware of the man standing on the roof of the building across the street. He watches them for a moment before letting out a sigh and turning. Though as he does this his body shimmers out of existence. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you did let me know what you thought int the comments below. 
> 
> your support is the reason I keep writing!! 
> 
> thank you all again
> 
> Happy Reading 
> 
> -Grim🖤🖤


	11. Making a Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is visited by someone from his past and forced to make a choice, but how will his choice effect Derek?

Stiles steps out of the grocery store and looks around, he can feel eyes following his every move. Walking over to his jeep he looks over his shoulder just in time to find see a shadow move into the shadows. Climbing into his vehicle he drives out of the parking lot and heads to Noah’s house. 

Just as he steps up to the front door he still. “Hello Bakoth,” he says before turning around to face the other demon. “How nice of you to visit me,” he smirks. “Though I must say, you didn't need to do the whole cloak and dagger, you could have just stopped by,” 

For a moment the other demon says nothing before he too smirks. “Oh  Mieczysław, you always were the joker.” a beat of silence passes between them before Stiles breaks it.

“Is there a reason you are here or are you here just to say hi?”

“Your hiatus from your duties has not gone unnoticed, and it is becoming a problem.”

Stile says nothing for a moment and then nods. “I understand his concern but I told him after I dispatched Morkal that I would be branching out on my own.” 

For a moment the other demon says nothing but then he shakes his head. “That does not matter anymore. He has sent me here to check in on you from time to time.” he pauses and then smirks. “And don't think for a moment that your precious little wolf has escaped out notice either.” 

“Are you threatening him?” Stile growls. 

“Not at all...Merely painting the picture for you that despite all your attempts to have even a small bit of normalcy, you will always belong to us.” before Stiles can respond Bakoth vanishes. Letting out a sigh Stiles turns and enters the home. Pulling out his phone he calls Derek. 

“ _ Hello?”  _ he hears the werewolf on the other line. 

“Are you alone?” Stiles asks, jumping straight to the point. 

“ _ Yes..why?”  _ Derek questions. Stiles lets out a breath before sitting on the mattress of his bed. 

“Because we need to talk,” for a moment Derek says nothing and then his voice is cutting through the silence. 

“ _ You can shimmer to my apartment if you have to,”  _

Within seconds he is standing in front of Derek, his phone still to his ear. Derek smiles at him and slides the phone into his pocket. 

“What did you want to talk about?” Derek questions 

“I had a visitor just a few moments ago,” Stiles answers.

Immediately Derek is standing at attention. “Who was it?” he growls. “Was it Scott? hunters? WHO?”

Stiles turns away from the wolf. “A demon, named Bakoth, he came by to tell me that hell has taken notice of my time here on earth.”

“So what? They are going to try and take you back down to hell?”   
  
“I don't know Derek,” Stile admits before turning back to the wolf. “If they want me to return, they will stop at nothing until I am returned, they will kill anyone and everyone close to me, including you.” 

Derek stares at him with raised brows “you aren’t seriously thinking about going back to hell are you?” Stiles frowns. 

“I'm willing to do whatever it takes to ensure that you survive, Scott wants me dead anyway. I leave and go back down then hell leave you alone, and so will Bakoth.” 

“Stiles you can't be serious,”   
  
“I AM SERIOUS!” Stile yells causing Derek to falter as he steps toward Stiles. “Do you know what it would be like if anything happened to you because I didn't heed a warning?” Stiles whimpers. “I would lose my mind, Derek, I can't take the chance,” 

Derek moves and cups Stiles’ cheeks in his hands. “Nothing is going to happen to me, and if this...Bakoth wants a fight then that's what he’ll get,” 

“Don't say that Derek, he is older than me, he's a great fighter and will lay you on your ass,” Stiles hisses. He pulls away from Derek. “If it comes down to it...I have no other choice but to go to hell and appease them.” Derek studies him for a moment. 

“If you really want to leave then leave Stiles,” Derek mutters. He watches as a flash of hurt moves across Stiles’ face. “I obviously can't stop you,” Derek adds on. He averts his gaze. “I just got you back and you’re leaving me again to go to Hell.” there is a sudden change in the air. The room begins to smell like sulfur. 

“Perhaps I didn't make myself clear enough.” Derek looks back up and gasps when he sees Stiles’ form flickering between his demonic form and his human form. As if sensing his fear Stiles chuckles darkly. “What’s wrong Derek? Afraid of me? Afraid of the hellspawn that I am?” he approaches the werewolf who begins backpedaling. When his back hits the countertop he flinches. Immediately Stiles freezes. He looks to Derek with a frown and then turns away. His form solidifying as a human. “I'm sorry, he whispers before vanishing completely.” 

Derek stands rooted in his spot, leaning against the countertop. He remains there for a moment before taking a deep breath to steel himself. Pulling out his phone a moment later. He dials Stiles’ number. 

When he gets voice mail he rushes from the loft. Getting into his car he speeds towards Stiles’ home. 

Upon arriving he barrels through the door, ignoring Noah’s protests. He rushes up the stairs and throws open the door to his boyfriends’ room.

When he finds it empty, void of anything that belonged to Stiles he falls to his knees and howls. 

Looking up from the spot he had been staring a hole into with his tear filled eyes he quirks a brow when he sees a folded piece of paper. Crawling over to retrieve it he flips it open. 

_ “Dear Derek _

_ I can not tell you enough how sorry I am for scaring you like I did at your loft...I will never forgive myself for letting my anger take over and yell at you.  _

_ I wanted to leave you this so you would have something left of me while I return to hell, I know you told me you didn't want me going but I have no other option. I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you that I could have stopped. You _ must  _ know by now that you mean everything to me, you mean more to me than my own existence. I know I don't deserve it but I hope that someday you can find it in your heart to forgive me. I never planned on this especially since I just came back from New York but sometimes we have to make tough decisions when we don't want to. _

_ Please, watch out for Noah for me, make sure he knows I'm sorry and that I love him like my second father.  _

_ But most importantly, take care of  _ yourself _ Sourwolf. I love you, Derek Hale,” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Your Mate.  _

_ -Jacob Warren (Stiles Stiinski)” _

Derek sets stumbles backward, his spine hitting the wall. Collapsing to the ground he tucks his knees in close to his chest and begins to sob. A second later Noah peeks around the corner of the doorway and takes in the sight of the empty room. 

“He just got back, where could he have gone.”

“He went back...back to Hell,” Derek answers as he reads over the letter again. 

\---

Stiles breathes in the fumes of sulfur and grimaces as the screams of damned souls fill his ears. 

“Glad you could make it,” he turns to find Bakoth smiling at him “you made the right choice Zaliel,” the other demon assures before vanishing. Stiles lets out a sigh before looking around at all the souls he is now in charge of torturing. 

“Let’s get started,” he mutters before approaching the soul of a man. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this, I know this has kind of been on hiatus but I promise it will be updated just like it should! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you did let me know what you thought in the comments below, as I love seeing your feedback. 
> 
> Thank you again for your love and support!!
> 
> -Grim🖤🖤


	12. Come Back to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the wake of Stiles' departure, we see how the demon is doing in Hell. but we also see how Derek is dealing with the absence of his mate.
> 
> Though when Stiles returns, is everything going to be hugs and kisses? or is it going to be met with violence?

Screaming, the sound that he was now hearing twenty-four-seven. In the distant part of his memory, he can remember a life that he thinks used to be his, a face that he used to love, a name that used to bring joy to him. But as soon as he begins to think about the memories they vanish into nothing. Turning back to the soul he has before him, he rears back with the whip before bringing it down, the damned soul lets out a scream. A sense of giddiness sparks in his stomach. 

He begins the whip back once more

Another scream fills the sulfur filed air. 

\---

Derek stares out the window of the loft. It has been almost a full year since Stiles left and returned to hell. He wants to be upset about it, he really does. But in the end, all he feels is anger. 

His mate had come back and then left again, to go back to  _ Hell _ of all places. Turning on his heel he moves to the kitchen and starts making a cup of coffee, he stopped hoping that Stiles would return, originally he had waited for his mate to come back to him but after the third month he started to think that he may never see the love of his life again. 

He looked to the calendar on the fridge, red ‘x’s on each day of which Stiles hadn't returned. Grabbing the marker Derek etched another ‘x’ onto the current day and let out a sigh. He glanced to his bed and then shook his head, sleeping had become a chore, and not one he wanted to carry out. Taking a breath he watched the moon rise over the city.

\---

_ Five Days Later _

Derek woke up to the feeling of being watched. Quickly sitting up on his spout from the couch he looked around the loft only to find Stiles standing at his feet staring at him. 

“Stiles?” Derek gasped as he stared back at his mate. He quickly rose to his feet, a smile spreading across his face before he saw the look of smugness that Stiles wore. It was this that brought him back to the reality that his boyfriend had abandoned him, had packed up and left him. 

“What are you doing back?” he asks raising a brow and taking a step back. 

Instead of answering Stiles jerks his chin. Derek lets out a yelp as he flys from his position on the couch and slams into the back wall. Crumpling to the ground he lets out a groan. 

“Stiles?” he questions with a wince. He pushes himself to his knees. 

“You should show me some respect Derek, I did just come back from Hell after all,” Stiles says as he steps toward the wolf. Derek moves to stand to his feet but as he does he hears Stiles snap his fingers. 

He feels an unseen force grab his arms and pull them behind his back. Then something starts wrapping itself around his wrists, binding them together. Looking up at the demon he growls. 

“Oh, Derek,” Stiles coos as he crouches in front of the werewolf. “You know how I love to hear you growl,” 

“What happened to you?” Derek questions angrily. 

“I went to Hell,” Stiles responds, dragging a finger up Derek’s side before tracing it across his chest. Derek suddenly regrets sleeping shirtless. “I went to Hell, for you so maybe you should lose that attitude and say thank you,” Stiles mutters. 

“And Hell changed you,” Derek says. “It turned you into this..this  _ thing _ ,” he hisses. 

All of a sudden Derek watches as Stiles’ eyes turn into their onyx black as the demon clenches his jaw. “Being in Hell reminded me of what I really am,” Stiles says without any emotion in his voice. “It reminded me that I am a demon, that I have no attachment to anything, and I definitely don't have attachments to  _ anyone _ ,” 

Despite his residual anger toward the demon, something about hearing him say that he doesn’t feel an attachment towards Derek, causes a wave of hurt to flow through the wolf. 

“You...you don't mean that Stiles,” Derek says 

The demon rises to his feet and lets out a chuckle. Without warning, he brings his knee up and under Dere’s jaw with enough force to send the wolf backward. Derek feels the back of his head slam into the wall and his vision becomes fuzzy. 

“But I  _ do _ mean it,” Stiles seethes. “Why would I want to be attached to a weak, pathetic werewolf who failed as an alpha?” Stiles quirks a brow. “A wolf who was so stupid and blind that he gave up his family to a hunter without even knowing it.” a blow to his ribs causes Derek to cough and wheeze. He looks up at the demon who is now in his true form. Though this time the white etching on his skin appears to be twisting and writhing like snakes. “I don't love you, Derek, how could I when you can't love yourself.” 

Letting out another cough Derek holds Stiles gaze. “Who are you trying to convince Stiles? Me? Or yourself?” he smiles slightly in pride when the Demon turns on his heel with a growl. “Why are you  _ really _ here Stiles,” Derek asks as he manages to sit up against the wall. 

“I came back to make a deal,” he turns to face Derek, his expression dark but giving nothing away. 

“You told me that you don't make deals,” 

Stiles nods grimly. “I haven’t in a hundred years Derek,” again he crouches down in front of the wolf. “But now here I am, to offer a deal,” Derek watches as his form shifts back to his human appearance, all except his eyes which remain their cold, dark black color. 

“What’s the deal?” Derek asks, suddenly curious.” 

“I give you back your alpha spark,” Stiles smiles. “Yes, I am capable of doing that and much more,” he nods. “I’ll give you back the spark, and I’ll even bring back that beautiful girl you loved so much back in high school.”

Derek feels his brows raise. He thinks about the deal, he could be an alpha again, he could have Paige back again, he could apologize to her for putting her in danger and for killing her. He could get rid of the guilt. But then he remembers the payment for deals with demons. 

“Make your choice, wolfman.” Stiles smiles cruelly while looking down at the werewolf. 

“No,” 

Stiles stares at him for a moment before frowning. “No?” he inquires. “You don't want to be an alpha again, create your  _ own _ pack?” he stands to his feet. “You don't want to see your highschool sweetheart again? Tell her how sorry you are for killing her, because of your uncle’s idiocy?”

“I do but, but the payment for the deal would be my soul, I wouldn't get much time with either of those things,” Derek says earning a nod from the demon. “Besides, they aren’t what I want,” 

Stiles studies him for a moment. “Alright I’ll bite, what  _ do  _ you want Derek?”   
  


“Anything at all?” Derek questions raising a brow.

“Anything,” Stiles responds. 

“I want you to come closer,” Derek says. A look of confusion passes over the demon’s face but after a moment of hesitation, he crouches down and leans toward Derek. 

The sound of Derek headbutting Stiles sends a sense of pride into the wolf as he scrambles from his sitting position and tackles the stunned demon. Flipping Stiles over Derek takes his hands, having been freed from their grip of Stiles’ powers from the attack, he stabs his claws into the back of his mate’s neck and lets out a gasp as he feels himself enter Stiles’ mind. 

\---

“Derek?” 

The wolf twitches at the voice that cut through the murky fog in his head. 

“Derek, come on answer me,” 

Opening his eyes he finds himself looking into the face of Stiles. Immediately he takes on a fighting stance. 

“Derek, wait, please wait.” Stiles begins pleading as he takes a step back from the wolf. 

The sense that he  _ needs _ to wait fills Derek’s head. Rightening his posture Derek pauses before nodding to Stiles. 

The demon lets out a breath and collects his thoughts. While he does this Derek looks around, he finds that they are in some type of cabin, made of logs. There isn’t much to it, a table in the middle of the room, a bed off in the corner, oil lamps here and there. 

“It's my home,” Stiles suddenly says, catching Derek off guard. “Before I died,” the wolf looks at the demon and a wave of remorse and pity washes over him. 

“We’re in your head and this is where we go?” Derek questions. 

“It's one of the happiest places I can go in my demonic head thank you very much,” Stiles snaps causing Derek to flinch. 

“What happened to you Stiles,” Derek asks, shifting his weight nervously. 

“I went to Hell, there they take your greatest guilt and worst memories and use them against you,” Stiles explains. 

“And yours is your parents.” Derek surmises.

Stiles nods and looks around the small home. “I'm the reason my parents are dead Derek, I should have gone with my father when he was hunting, I could have…” he averts his gaze to the floor. “I could have shot the bear and killed it and saved him.” Derek catches the scent of salty tears but doesn’t move. “My mother died alone because I was afraid of going out but the minute I finally did to go get blankets, she dies and I wasn't there for her.” Stiles sobs. “And then I fucked up and made a deal with a demon..look how that went, became one myself,” he hisses. 

Derek says nothing for a moment before he moves and wraps his arms around his mate. “Stiles you are not to blame for your parents’ deaths, you couldn't have known that a bear would maul your father, or that your mother would pass away while you were out.” Derek insists. 

“My mother used to tell us a story about how a black wolf loved a white wolf, they would do everything together and were not apart for very long when they had to be.” Derek begins. “One night a group of poachers killed the white wolf, her mate found her just as the spirit left her body and became the moon.” 

“Is this supposed to make me feel better?” 

“It’ll explain how your mother’s death is not your fault,” Derek counters before going back to the story. “The black wolf howled at his mate, begging her to come back but deep down he knew she couldn't, a month passed and eventually the wolf lost his will to live without his mate, for he no longer knew love aside from her. As he died his spirit left him and became the stars, so he would surround his mate till the end of time.” he waits for a moment before continuing. “Your mother loved your father so much that in his death she could not live without him, she died from a broken heart Stiles.”

“But she left me, Derek!” Stiles whimpers. “How could she do that, how could she just leave me like that,” 

“Because she knew you were grown and would be able to live on with their legacy.” 

“Well I fucked that to high heaven now didn't I?”

“We all do reckless things in a time of mourning Stiles, but it is nothing to bash yourself over.” Derek insists. 

For a moment Stiles remains silent but then he huffs. “I'm sorry I attacked you,” 

“I know you didn't mean it Sties, not deep down. Hell tainted you, but I will help you clean that taint away.” Stiles nods and then turns to the wolf. 

“I love you,” he says with a smile. 

“I love you too,” Derek responds 

\---

Derek wakes up on the couch, a blanket thrown over him. 

The scent of food fills his nose and he quirks a brow in confusion. Sitting up and looking around he finds Stiles in the kitchen. 

“Nice to see you awake,” the demon says despite not even looking at him. 

“What happened?” Derek asks as he rises from the couch. 

“I woke up from the mind-meld thing and found you passed out, so I laid you on the couch,”

“And covered me with a blanket?” Derek smiles. 

“You were shivering,” Stiles answers as he turns around revealing a plate of pancakes and strawberries. He sets it before the wolf who glances between the food and the demon. “What?” Stiles raises a brow.

“You no longer..want to make a deal with me?”

The effect is instant. Derek watches as Stiles averts his gaze. “I'm sorry about that, it..” he pauses. “It wasn't me,” without a word he moves from the kitchen and walks to the door,” 

“Where are you going?” Derek questions rushing to his feet. 

“I’ll leave you in peace,” Stiles answers. “I'm going to go check on Noah, let him know I'm back,” before he can move out the door, however. Derek surges forward and grabs his wrist. 

“You are not going anywhere, I just got you back, the  _ real _ you,” Derek says. “You aren’t going anywhere for at least three weeks.” 

Stiles gapes at him for a moment before nodding. “You have yourself a deal,” 

In the end, Noah finds them cuddling on the couch a week into their hiatus. 

Derek has never been more afraid of a human, neither has Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you ALL so much for reading this, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you did let me know what you thought in the comments below. 
> 
> thank you all again and Happy Reading
> 
> -Grim🖤🖤


	13. Drag Me to Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Scott have their confrontation. but wars always end with something precious being taken.

“You are telling me that you went to Hell...because another demon popped up and threatened Derek?” Noah questions as he, Derek, and Stiles sit around the lofts kitchen table. 

Stiles nods. “Yeah, I did it because I had to though.” Stiles defends. “There is no telling what Bakoth would have done if I didn't go back down,” The sheriff sits back and rakes a hand over his face. 

“Alright, I’ll give you that one, but then you come back and stay here for a week without telling me?” he takes on a hurt expression. “I'm your dad, how could you do that to me?” Noah asks, the tone of his voice causing a pang of guilt to run through Stiles. 

“I was going to come and tell you but Derek was just...so excited to see me and I felt guilty for hurting him.”

“Well, you hurt me to Stiles,” 

“I know,” Stiles hangs his head in shame. “I'm sorry Noah,” for a moment a beat of silence passes between them before the human lets out a huff. 

“I know you are, just please,” he takes a breath. “Don't do that to me again, I already lost Claudia, I can't lose you too,” 

“I promise I won't do it again.” Stiles nods. 

“Alright then,” the sheriff says. “I don't know if Derek told you but some things happened while you were apparently down in the hole. Stiles glances at Derek and then back to Noah and nods for him to proceed.

“The group of hunters that Scott had been conversing with arrived,” Stiles stares at him in shock. “Chris is trying to get them to understand the truth though,” Noah continues. “But so far, he hasn’t gotten through to them.” Stiles nods and sits back. 

“Very well.” 

Derek and Noah give each other confused looks before turning back to Stiles. “What do you mean ‘very well’?” Derek questions with a raised brow. 

“I mean,” Stiles begins. “That if they are here for a fight then it's as I said before I left.” he lets his true form come forth. “A fight is what they are going to get,” he then looks to Noah. 

“I apologize if this is not how you would expect me to be acting at the age of seventeen.” 

Noah smiles and shakes his head. “We both know you are well over the age of seventeen.” Stiles smiles and nods. He then turns to Derek. 

“Will you fight by me?”

Derek nods. “Always,” 

\---

Chris and Isaac sit in the living room of the Argent apartment. The older of the two having just got off the phone with the leader of the new hunters. 

“They didn't listen?” Isaac guesses.

“No, they did not.” Chris answers. 

“That's fine, they will listen to me,” Chris and Isaac jump at the new voice. The hunter pulling his weapon while Isaac extends his claws and fangs. They both let out a sigh of relief when they come face to face with Stiles and Derek standing in the kitchen. 

“Sorry for the intrusion Chris but I felt that me going out into the open would be a bad idea,” Stiles smiles. 

The other man nods with a smile. But then he raises a brow. “Where have you been?”

“Hell,” 

Chris chuckles and nods. “I hear you, this whole thing with Scott has been hell.”

“No Chris,” Stiles says. “I was in actual Hell,” the hunter freezes and Isaac’s jaw drops. 

“You...went to hell?” Isaac questions. 

“Yes, I…” Stiles pauses. “I had to, but now I'm back,” 

Isaac and Chris glance at each other before nodding to the demon. 

Stiles smiles and takes a seat on the couch, Derek moves to sit next to him. “Derek and Noah told me that the other hunters have arrived,” 

Chris lets out a sigh and nods. He retakes his seat and laces braids his fingers together. “Yeah, they came in a few months ago,” Chris informs him. “I tried talking to them and getting them to leave but they won't listen to me, saying that all demons need to be put down,” Stiles shakes his head and lets out a sigh. 

“Very well,” he begins. “If they want a fight, they will get a fight.” 

Isaac is the next one to speak. “You want to...fight the hunters who want to kill you?”    
  
“Wouldn't be the first time,” Stiles smiles. 

Chris considers this for a moment before nodding. “If you want to do this, I’ll fight with you,” Stiles smiles to the hunter. 

“Thank you, Chris,” he takes a moment to collect his thoughts. He finds himself quickly slipping into the mindset that he needs. “Where are they holed up?”

“They rented out numerous rooms in a hotel downtown, they are a walking armory Stiles,” the demon takes a moment to absorb this information and form a plan. 

“Alright,” he says after a moment. “If we can draw them out and away from the town we should be able to get the advantage of knowing these woods and they don't,” Chris and Isaac nod

Derek clears his throat. “But we also have to worry about Scott, Liam is not going to abandon his alpha,” Stiles nods in agreement. I don't want to hurt the child but if he gets in my way I will have no choice but to deal with him.”

“You’re not going to...kill anyone right?” Isaac questions 

“I don't plan to, but if it comes down to it… I will do what I must,” everyone else nods. 

“So how do you plan on drawing them out from the hotel?” Derek asks. 

“Well, Scott has no doubt told them that you are my mate. So how do you feel about being bait?”   
  
Derek studies him for a moment before letting out a sigh. “I hate it, but if it will help you...I’ll do it,” Stiles smiles and plants a kiss on the werewolf’s cheek. 

“You’re the best,” 

“Yeah yeah,” 

Rising to his feet Stiles looks to Chris. “Well let you know when we are setting this plan into motion. So be ready for anything,” the hunter nods. 

\---

_ Two Days Later _

Stiles sends the text to Chris, alerting him that the plan is in motion and Derek is currently leading the hunters toward the preserve. 

Chris replies that he is on his way with Isaac to help Derek. 

Shoving his phone back into his pocket Stiles shimmers into Scott’s bedroom. The werewolf is currently doing a pull up on his doorframe. 

“Hello Scott,” the wolf freezes mid-pull-up and then drops. He whirls to face Stiles and falls into a low crouch, his claws and fangs extended 

“What are you doing here?” Scott growls. 

“I came to make a deal,” Stiles says in an even tone. 

“I thought you don't make deals,” 

“This isn’t one for your soul, it's one for your life,”   
  
“What’s the difference?” Scott scoffs. 

“Exactly as I said, you won't lose your soul, just your life.” 

“What ya gonna do Stiles? Kill me?”    
  
“If I must, which is why I came here, I'm offering you a chance to live,” Stiles explains. “Help us get the hunters out of Beacon Hills and fight  _ alongside _ us and you get to keep your life.” in the blink of an eye he allows his demonic form to come forth. “Or you can fight with these hunters… who are currently being led to the preserve, and  _ I _ will take your life.” he pauses for a moment and allows Scott to absorb the information. “Tick tock Scotty, my offer won't last forever.” 

The wolf says nothing for a moment before he sneers. “No deal,” Stiles remains expressionless. 

“Very well,” with that, he shimmers out of the bedroom and appears beside Derek who is standing behind a cluster of trees. 

“He take the deal?” 

“No,” 

Derek frowns. “You are going to kill him aren’t you?” 

“I gave him a chance. I don't  _ want _ to do it but he has left me no choice.” Stiles murmurs. 

Derek nods grimly before turning back to look for the hunters. “How are we going to take all these men out?” Derek questions “I counted over twenty, and it's just us, Chris and Isaac, and Peter and Lydia.” 

“I called a few friends,” Stiles says with a smile. 

Derek gives him a questioning look. 

The woods are suddenly filled with the sound of numerous howls. Stiles smiles as he looks to his left to see numerous shadows moving through the foliage of the woods. “Wolves?” Derek questions. 

Stiles shakes his head. “Hounds,” 

Derek is silent for a moment before staring at his mate in disbelief. “Hell hounds..like Jordan?”   
  


Shaking his head Stiles continues to smile. “Jordan is a hellhound from the wild hunt,” Stiles informs. “These are the hounds of Hell,” he hears Derek let out a gasp. Soon the shadows break through the foliage. Derek watches on as the shadowy forms take on corporeal appearances. They become large onyx skinned beasts with glowing red eyes. Their jaws containing fangs that make even Derek flinch. 

“You brought hellhounds, from hell?” he exclaims. 

“Where else would I have gotten them? They don't exactly have them at PetSmart,” the demon snarks. He feels his phone buzz in his pocket. Pulling it out he finds a text from Chris saying that everyone is in position. Nodding to Derek he then turns to the hounds. 

Derek feels a shiver as he hears Stiles suddenly switch to a different language. 

Once he's finished the hounds let out low, ominous growls. “What did you tell them?” he questions. 

“To only go for the men who don't have my scent on them,” Derek nods. “Now let’s go have fun,” Stiles smiles before pulling Derek in for a kiss. The werewolf moans and returns the kiss with passion, letting out a small whimper when Stiles pulls back. 

Together they rise to their feet and get ready. Looking through trees they can see the group of hunters moving through the brush, their guns at the ready. Nodding to the wolf Stiles shimmers out of existence. He appears behind the hunter in the far back and grabs his shoulders. The human lets out a yelp and whirls to face him. “Hiya,” Stiles smiles before tossing the hunter into a tree. As the others open fire he disappears. He hears Derek let out a roar and smiles as he sees his boyfriend leading the group of hellhounds toward the hunters. To his right, he hears another roar and finds Peter charging as well, Lydia on his heels. Chris and Isaac suddenly appear, the hunter pulling out his assault rifle, filled with rubber bullets, and Isaac already in his beta shift. Jumping down from his position on a tree branch he ducks a swing from a hunter before jerking his chin and smiling as the hunter is launched backward. 

The woods are filled with the sound of fighting as the hunters fight Stiles and his group. The hunters, despite being caught by surprise, fight valiantly. They manage to take Chris out of the fight with a bullet to his leg. Lydia leaves the fight to tend to him. Stiles’ orders the hounds back to hell when he sees two of them be cut into by one of the humans. He nods to himself when he watches them erupt into flames and vanish. 

A howl breaks up the fight. Everyone turns to find Scott McCall standing there, his eyes blaring red. Stiles holds his gaze for a moment. “Go for him,” he hears Derek say. Nodding he grabs a hunter by the wrist and throws him toward the alpha. He watches as Scott sidesteps the flying hunter and together both demon and werewolf rush each other. 

Stile catches Scott’s arm as the wolf lashes out with his claws. Sweeping his leg behind Scott’s ankle he slams the wolf into the forest floor. “I don't want to hurt you, Scott,” Stiles says. 

“You’re a demon, it's what you do,” Scott rasps. Stiles growls before lifting Scott into the air and tossing him into a tree. 

“I have had it,” Stiles bellows, his voice carrying over the woods, halting the other fights going on around them. “With you being ignorant to the fact that you have known me your entire life,” he approaches the werewolf who is stumbling to get to his feet. “You were supposed to be my friend, but you turn your back on me as soon as you realize I'm different? Did I do that to you when you were bitten?” Stiles shouts. “No I didn't, I treated you like my friend cause I am not your enemy.” Scott rise to his feet and swings his arm at Stiles who backsteps the attack. 

“I tried to be nice,” Stiles says as he reaches out and grabs Scott by the throat once again. Looking over to Derek who gives a frown but still nods. Stiles takes a breath before closing his hand. The force snaps Scott’s throat. Releasing his old friend Stiles watches as Scott’s body falls to the floor. 

Turning he finds everyone watching him. He looks to the hunters. “Leave with your injured...never return,” he growls. Hastefully the men leave the clearing. 

\---

Stiles lay with Derek in the bed of the loft, both without clothes but covered by the sheets. “I didn't want to do it,” Stiles says. 

“I know you didn’t,” Derek says. “But you had no choice, it was either you or him and I rather have you.” Stiles nods. He then holds out his palm and places it against Derek’s chest.

“What ya doing?” the wolf questions. 

“When I killed him...I took his alpha spark,” Stiles explains. “I want you to have it.” 

Suddenly a warming sensation fills Derek. He can feel the strength of an alpha filling his body. Once it's done he looks back to find Stiles smiling at him.

“Thank you,” he whispers. 

“Your welcome,” the demon smiles. 

Together they both fall asleep in each other’s arms. 

\---

Later that night Derek woke and eased out of bed. Moving to the kitchen he pours himself a glass of water. He suddenly feels someone behind him, thinking it's Stiles he smiles. “I’ll be there in a moment love,” he says. “Go back to bed,” when there is no response he whirls around to find a man smiling at him. 

“So your his precious little mutt?” 

“Who are you?” Derek whispers. 

“I am Bakoth, and  _ you _ pretty boy...are coming with me,” the other man smiles. 

Derek screams for Stiles as Bakoth grabs him. He looks to the bed just as Stiles jolts into a sitting position. 

Stiles stares at the other demon who continues to smile. 

“I tried to you warn you,” Bakoth says before he and Derek vanish. 

“Derek,” Stiles breaths. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone, for all the support you have shown this story! I am so glad that so many people are enjoying it as much as I am enjoying writing it.
> 
> let me know what you thought of this chapter in the comments below as I love seeing your feedback.
> 
> Thank you all again and Happy Reading
> 
> -Grim🖤🖤


	14. Soul for Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles makes a deal with Bakoth to bring back Derek but what does he find once he arrives in Hell?

Stiles paced the loft as he waited for Noah, Lydia, and Peter to arrive. He had called them as soon as Bakoth vanished with Derek. 

A knocking on the door pulls him out of his thoughts. He moves to the door and pulls it open to reveal Lydia who throws herself into his arms. Immediately he feels himself crumble. He begins sobbing into her shoulder as she gently rubs her hand soothingly into his back. 

Moments later Noah and Peter both arrive. The werewolf looking furious. 

“Where is my nephew?” he questions before glaring at Stiles. In the blink of an eye, he is upon the demon, pinning him to a support pillar of the loft. “WHERE IS HE?” he razors. 

Stiles begins shaking his head as tears roll down his cheeks. “They took him...I'm so sorry,” he sobs. Peter shakes his head. 

“You go back down there and you bring him back, you hear me? He is ALL I have left of my family and so help me, Stiles,” he growls. “I will rip you limb from limb,” 

“Don't you think I've tried that?” the demon protests. “Whenever I try to go I end up in some random place.” Peter studies him for a moment before letting him go with a huff and stepping back. 

“You better figure out something fast or else,” he warns before leaving the loft. 

Noah is the next one to speak up. “How are you going to find a way to get back into Hell?”

Stiles thinks for a moment before he frowns. “I have an idea,” but it's not exactly smart or safe.” 

“What are you thinking? Lydia questions. 

“I'm thinking that Bakoth and I are going to have to make a deal.” before either of the two can protest he vanishes. 

He reappears in the clearing where his house used to stand when he was a human. He reaches down and lits a flat yet sharp stone. Holding it to his palm digs the point of it into his flesh and cuts downward. He moves his arm around to create a circle of his blood on the ground. Crouching low he drags his finger into his bleeding palm and begins to draw sigils on the ground surrounding the circle. Standing to his feet he begins muttering in Latin. When he finishes he waits. 

“Hiya,” 

He turns to find Bakoth standing behind him, his hands in his pockets 

“Why did you take him?” Stiles grits out. 

Bakoth lets out a sigh “I tried to warn you, Stiles,” 

“I cam down and I did what you asked, I tortured souls for sixty-nine years down there, that has to count for something.” 

“Oh, it did,” the other demon nods. “It kept me from killing him,” he pauses for a moment. “Why did you call me here Stiles?” 

Stiles says nothing for a moment before lowering his gaze and huffs. “I want to make a deal?” this apparently was not what Bakoth had been expecting. The demon perks up 

“Oh?” he inquires. “And what would you like to make a deal about?” 

“I want him back, he's not dead, you know he doesn’t belong in hell.” 

Bakoth says nothing for a moment before nodding. “And what do you have to offer in return?” 

“A soul,” 

Again Bakoth seems surprised. But then he smiles. “Oh Stiles, everyone in hell knows that the only souls you have under your belt is a wife beater and your Claudia,” he scoffs. “And that pathetic abuser is not enough for your beloved werewolf,” he raises a brow. “So you gonna hand over Claudia Stilinski?”

“No, I was thinking I would offer you, Scott McCall.” Bakoth seems to think about this. 

“Oh come on Bak, though I love him, Derek’s soul is darkened by the guilt he carries for killing Paige, and the fire that claimed the lives of most of his family, not to mention Laura’s death.” 

He pauses. “McCall’s soul is nice and shiny and untainted. Imagine the fun you could have with it.” the other demon studies him for another moment before nodding. 

“Fine, you have yourself a deal, but be warned, Stiles, the Derek Hale you get back may not be the Derek Hale I took.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Stiles growls “I swear to god if you broke him I am going to come for you/” 

“All I am saying is that you know how Hell effects people...you just said everything that could have been used against him in hell.” Stiles feels his eyes widen. Bakoth snaps his fingers. “There, you can now enter hell as you please.” in an instant the older demon is gone, leaving Stiles to take a breath to prepare himself. 

Shimmering out of the clearing he finds himself standing in the middle of the ruins of the Hale house. Shouting voices fill his ears. Moving about the house he manages to determine the origin of the sound is coming from the basement. Racing down the stairs he finds the figures of what he assumes to be the Hales and a girl he guesses to be Paige standing around a sobbing Derek who is knelt on his knees, his ears covering his ears as he tries to block out their voices. To Stiles, however, what comes out of the figures’ mouths is nothing coherent. But he infers that what Derek is hearing is his guilt being told to him by his loved ones. Waving his hand Stiles watches as the figures erupt into flames and vanish. Turning back to the werewolf. 

“Derek?” he murmurs. 

“Please..please...stop..someone make it stop,” he pleads. 

“Derek it's me, it's Stiles.” 

For a moment it appears he has caught Derek’s attention however the wolf goes back to shaking his head. “No, you’re not real...you can't be real..just leave me alone, please.” feeling his heart shatter Stiles crouches low and wraps his arms around Derek who whimpers at the touch. 

“Oh Derek,” he murmurs. In the blink of an eye, he and Derek are in the loft. Slowly he eases the werewolf onto the bed and covers his chest with the sheets. He sits next to the werewolf as sleep overtakes him. He then pulls out his phone and notifies Peter, Lydia, and Noah about Derek’s return. The werewolf replies for Stiles to take care of him while the other two just give their acknowledgment. 

Turning back to his boyfriend Stiles frowns as he slides in next to the wolf. He wraps his arms around Derek’s middle and hold him tightly. 

“It's ok, I'm here,” he whispers. 

\---

Derek remembers waking up in the living room of his former home. Opening his eyes and looking around he found himself surrounded by his family. For a moment he believes he has died but then the memory of the man appearing behind him and then them both vanishing. 

Before he can speak his mother opens her mouth.

“YOU BETRAYED OUR FAMILY!” she screams. 

“What?” Derek questions. “No I didn't,” he says 

“You invited a hunter into our home,” his father growls. 

“I didn't mean to, I...I didn't know,” he pleads 

Laura steps forward. “You allowed me to come to Beacon Hills alone,” she grumbles. “You weren’t there to save me from Peter,” 

Derek rises to his feet and runs from the room. Looking up at the top of the stairs he finds his grandmother standing there with his grandfather. “You were an ignorant child,” his grandmother says. 

“You didn't listen to us,” his grandfather says as he begins descending the stairs. “You allowed yourself to be tricked by a human.” Derek begins shaking his head he runs toward the basement door and moves down the staircase. 

As he comes to the bottom of the stairs he finds the basement ablaze the grotesque bodies of his family members stand in a half-circle, staring at him in anger.

“It's your fault,” Derek freezes, he knows that voice. Slowly turning around he finds himself face to face with Paige, the only other human he knows he truly loved. 

“You killed me,” she says. “And because of that, you fell for the woman who killed your family.” she takes a step toward him. “It's called the butterfly effect Derek, your choices change your fate...and you chose to go to your uncle to have me turned which led to me getting the bite and dying. You killed me and that led to you falling for Kate in pathetic false love. 

Derek shakes his head. “I never meant for you to get hurt,” he says. 

“But I still did,” she says. 

Soon a chorus of voices begins as his family starts chanting and yelling about how he is responsible for their deaths. Looking around he soon finds Boyd and Erica among them. Falling to his knees he covers his ears in an attempt to block out their voices but to no avail. 

\---

He wakes up in a jolt to find himself in his loft, slowly moving his head he finds that he is being held by Stiles. Smiling fondly he wraps his fingers around the hand that lays on his chest. Slowly closing his eyes he allows sleep to claim him again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the love and support you have shown this fic!!!! if you enjoyed this chapter let me know what you thought in the comments below as I absolutely love seeing your feedback!!
> 
> thank you again!! and Happy Reading
> 
> -Grim🖤🖤


	15. Wedding Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles deal with the aftermath of retrieving Derek from Hell.
> 
> Wedding Bells start ringing

Stiles woke up to find Derek clutching his hand. Smiling he reaches down and begins to rub Derek’s arm. The movement however wakes the werewolf who doesn’t move. 

For a moment neither of them says anything. Then finally Derek breaks the silence. “It was them,”

“I know,” Stile responds. 

“They...they told me that it is my fault they died,” 

“They were manifestations of your guilt Derek, you are not to blame for their deaths,” Stiles insists. 

“It's like they were really there though,” 

“In a way, they were,” Stiles says. “Hell brings your guilt to life and uses it against you,”

For a moment the wolf doesn’t say anything and then. “You saved me,”    
  


“I did, but I am also the reason you were taken,” 

Derek is silent for a moment. “I don't blame you, Stiles,” the demon is caught off guard by the admission. 

“You should hate me for dragging you into this,”

Derek rolls onto his stomach and rests his head on Stiles’ chest. “I wasn't taken to Hell just because you are a demon Stiles, I was taken to Hell because they couldn't handle the fact that you turned your back on them.”

“It still got you taken by demon’s Derek,” 

“I don't care, Stiles,” Derek counters. “I love you for who you are, demon and all.” Stiles can feel the tears manifest in his eyes. “And what happened to me in Hell is not your fault,” Derek pauses for a moment. “Stiles you have saved my life numerous times throughout these past few years. And in that time I discovered I love you,” he moves up and places a kiss on his boyfriend’s lips. “I know we have had our fights in the past, but in the end we always wind back up together.” he takes a breath and swallows deeply. “Stiles I can't imagine myself living without you,” 

The demon stares back at him and for a moment his emotions become overwhelmed with joy causing him to lose control and his eyes flash their onyx black before returning to their normal whiskey brown. 

“I love you too Derek, but did you..?” he pauses to collect his thoughts. “Did you just propose to me?”

The werewolf smiles at him. “I guess I did,” his grin widens. “Will you accept my proposal?” suddenly he is being dragged upward to straddle Stiles’ chest with his legs. 

“You have yourself a deal Mr. Hale,” Stiles smiles before pulling Derek down into a passionate kiss that they both melt into. 

\---

_ Six Months Later _

Derek stands at the end of the aisle, under the archway. He looks toward the front door of Hale house, which he had rebuilt for this exact reason. He wanted to be able to have a nice venue for his and Stiles’ wedding and a place that he could call home with the demon other than the loft. While the loft was nice and suiting, it wasn't as easily defendable and didn't have the homey feeling that his childhood house did. 

Stiles had been all too happy to help with the rebuilding the home, using his powers to help move objects and tools and shimmering here and there to carry materials back and forth. 

Now though Derek smiled as the door opened and revealed Stiles in his suit. The colors they had chosen were black and red, Derek wearing a red suit with black bowtie while Stiles wore a black suit with a red shirt and bowtie. They had decided this to play on each other’s true eye color. 

Stiles moved down the aisle with a smile on his face as he kept his eyes trained on Derek. When he finally came to a half in front of Derek, Deaton began the ceremony. 

When it was time to give their vows Stiles started. 

“Derek James Hale, I have been alive for centuries, and no one has ever made me feel the way you do, it as if I have known you all my life.” he pauses. “Ever since becoming what I am, I hid away that part of me in fear of being ridiculed and cast out...I never thought I would find love, but now that I have...I don't want to let it go, and I am so thankful that you accept me for who I am..demon and all.” he takes another breath. “When I was wandering the earth I could feel a piece of me missing,” he looks into Derek’s tear-filled eyes. “You are that piece,”

Derek wipes away his tears and clears his throat when Deaton instructs that it is his turn to say his vows. 

“Jacob Warren, or  Mieczysław ‘Stiles’ Stilnski, as I have come to know you,” Derek begins “My mother used to tell us kids about mates and how when we found our mate to never let them go, I never thought I would find my mate,” Derek admits. “And then I saw you in the preserve and I just felt this pull toward you, at first I didn't know what to make of it but then in the pool, when you saved me from the kanima you became my anchor. It wasn't until later after Mexico that I realized you were my mate,” Derek says with more tears in his eyes. “My grandmother once told me that the moon provides for her children, and she has indeed provided for me because she has given you to me and I can not be more thankful. I love you with all my heart,” 

When Deaton pronounces them married the audience erupts into applause as Derek pulls Stiles into a dip and captures the demon’s lips in his. 

When they pull apart for Derek to breathe Stiles smiles. “I love you Sourwolf,” 

“I love you too Jacob,” Derek says. 

The reception is in the backyard of the Hale house along with some of the preserve. The area is decorated with red and gold flowers, the tables covered with red tablecloths that have gold accents. They sit at the head table and smile at their guests. 

“You know, I never pictured myself being married,” Derek says to Stiles who gives a low chuckle. “Me neither, but now that I am...I can't picture life without the thought of being married to you,”

“The feeling is mutual,” the wolf responds.

\---

Later that night Derek carries Stiles over the threshold of the house and up the stairs to their bedroom. The demon laughs at the cliche actions of the werewolf who just smiles. 

“Your such a sap,” Stiles jokes as Derek lays him down easily in the bed. 

“And you love it,” Derek responds as he begins unbuttoning his shirt. Stiles smirks and waves his hand. Immediately the buttons undo themselves and his tie frees itself from his neck. 

“I don't think I will ever get used to you doing that,” Derek laughs. 

“That's good, gotta keep you on your toes,” Stiles chuckles as he undoes his own shirt buttons. Derek stops him and pulls the clothing from his shoulders. They make quick work of their remaining clothing, leaving it in a heap on the floor. Now that they are both naked, Derek crawls onto the bed to frame Stiles’ body with his legs and arms. He leans down and trails short nips along Stiles’ neck and throat earning small mewls from his now-husband. Lifting his head he smiles down at the demon. “I can't wait to make love to you,” 

“Then get to it big guy,” Stiles quips, earning him a light smack on the side from the wolf. 

“So bossy,” Derek murmurs with a grin. He does however move down to Stiles entrance, grabbing a bottle of lube from the bedside drawer on his way. 

Lathering his fingers he slowly begins to circle the oiled digit around his mate’s hole, the demon arching his back “please Derek,” 

“Your not ready baby,” Derek says. “We just started,”    
  


“I don't care,” Stiles argues. “I’ll heal, just please fuck me,” for a moment Derek considers denying Stiles’ request but when the demon thrusts himself back towards his husband. “Please Derek, do it.”

“Alright Stiles,” Derek mutters as he lubes up his cock and then slowly inserts himself into the demon. His husband moans at the intrusion. “Ahhh fuck you feel so good,” he grunts. 

“You do to baby,” Derek replies as he fully seats himself in the demon. 

“You can move,” Stiles permits after a moments pause. Derek pulls out to the tip and then thrusts back in. the demon begins panting and moaning as pleasure racks through his body. 

Derek leans forward and begins sucking on Stiles’ flesh creating a mosaic of hickies along the demon’s neck. 

His rhythm is smooth and steady as he makes his way to his husband’s mouth and brings their lips together. His movements become erratic and jerky as he nears his climax a moment later. Stiles clenches down around causing him to give a howl as he releases inside his mate. 

As he does this he feels Stiles jerk himself off before he too spends himself over his own chest. Derek sits there for a moment to regain his energy before pulling out of his husband and going to the bathroom to retrieve wet wipes. 

After he finishes cleaning off both himself and Stiles he lays down next to the demon. 

“It's official,” he says after a moment.

“What? Stiles questions. 

“We have christened the house as a married couple,”

Stiles says nothing for a moment before erupting into laughter. “You are  _ such _ a sap,” 

“You love me for it,” Derek counters. 

“That I do,” Stiles answers not even two seconds later before planting a kiss on the wolf’s lips. 

They fall asleep in each other’s arms knowing that they will love each other forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the love and support that you have shown this story!!! it means a great deal to me to know that everyone has enjoyed it the next two chapters will be alternate endings of each other, one happy and one sad, I leave it to you to decide which one you use as the ending of the story!.
> 
> if you enjoyed this chapter and story let me know what you thought in the comments below! as I love seeing your feedback!!
> 
> Happy Reading
> 
> -Grim🖤🖤


	16. The Deals We Make Happy Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Alternate Happy ending of 'The Deals We Make'

Stiles sat on the side of the mattress looking down at the withering body of Derek Hale. the werewolf, now in his late eighties was sleeping soundly. Taking a moment to admire the face of his mate despite the circumstances Stiles remained quiet. Letting out a sigh he gently nudged the sleeping werewolf. Derek’s eyes opened slowly, he glanced around the room before his gaze landed on Stiles. “You're still here?” his voice gravely and yet but also quiet which made Stiles wince. 

“Of course I'm here, there is nowhere I would rather be,” Derek gives a smile. He reaches out his hand, Stiles accepts it instantly before pulling it to his lips and kissing the bony knuckles that becomes more prominent with age. 

“I'm dying,” Derek says catching Stiles off guard before the sorrow fills his heart. 

“Yes Derek, you're dying,” as he says this there is a gust of wind, looking over his shoulder Stiles sees a man in a suit standing there, he instantly recognizes it as a reaper, an angel of death, come to collect Derek’s soul. Turning his gaze back to Derek he wipes a loose strand of hair away from the werewolf’s eye. 

“Will you be there with me?” the dying man asks. Stiles freezes. Tears fill his eyes as he looks down at the man he has loved ever since he laid eyes on him. 

“I..I can't Derek, I'm not allowed where you are going,” Stiles says after taking a breath to steady himself. He watches as Derek absorbs this and shakes his head. 

“But you’re a good person Stiles,” he says. “You deserve a happy ending.” 

Stiles can't help but give a sad smile. Leaning down he kisses his mate. “I love you so much for thinking that Der,” he smiles again. “But not all of us get to have happy endings.” he notices out of the corner of his eye that the reaper is moving to stand next to Derek. He shoots a glare to the other immortal. “I can't come with you Derek but what I can do is make it easier for you,” he plants another kiss on Derek’s lips, as he does he allows every memory he has of Derek pass to the werewolf. 

\---

“What are you doing here?” 

Derek opens his eyes to find himself standing in the forest where he had first met Stiles. 

“This is private property,” he smiles as he can feel Stiles’ heart flutter. The scene suddenly shifts to Stiles’ bedroom he sees that he has Stiles pinned to the door. 

“My house, my rules buddy,” Stiles says causing Derek to smile again. He is aware now that Stiles wasn't really threatened, more so playing on Derek’s ego, again he hears the demon’s heart flutter. 

As the scenes play though he is filled with both joy and content as he lives through the memories of Stiles. Finally, he finds himself in the middle of the loft, the lights are off but he can hear the rustling of covers. Looking around he finds his reflection staring back at him in a mirror. The thing that catches him off guard is that he no longer looks his age, he has returned back to his younger self ‘back in the good ol days’ as Stiles would always say whenever Derek would complain about missing his youth. 

“You know there is something I have been meaning to tell you for a while now,” he hears. Looking in the direction of the voice he finds his younger memory self laying in bed with Stiles beside him. He watches as his mate raises a brow utilizing his werewolf sight. 

“And just what would that be Sourwolf?” he laughs to himself at the nickname. 

“I love you,” he hears himself say and a pang of hurt shoots through his heart. 

He sees Stiles smile. “I love you too Der,” they kiss for a moment before pulling apart, as they do through the scene freezes. He watches as the memory Stiles climbs out of bed, he is filled with confusion as he watches this Stiles approach him. 

“I couldn't let you go without saying it one last time. He wraps his arms around Derek’s neck and pulls him in for a kiss. “I love you Sourwolf...and goodbye,” as the final word leaves Stiles’ mouth Derek notices how his vision goes dark before being fully enveloped in shadow. 

He opens his eyes to a bright light, it eventually fades though and he finds himself standing in the middle of the living room of his home..before the fire. He then notices that his family surrounds him and he can't help but smile at them. His mother steps forward from her place next to his father. “My sweet boy, we’ve waited so long,” she pulls him into a hug. He can't help but laugh as he hugs her back. Looking around he smiles at all his family. He sees his father, his aunts and uncles and cousins, and his younger siblings. He smiles at Laura who returns his expression. Surprisingly he also sees Erica, and Boyd sitting next to each other on the couch, hands intertwined. He is shocked however to see Paige smirking at him. 

Looking around he realizes with heart-shattering sadness that Stiles is absent. The words play over in his head. 

_ “I'm not allowed where you are going,” _ looking to his mother he feels his lip quiver. As if reading her son’s mind she wraps her arms around him again. “I want Stiles Mom,” he whimpers into her shoulder. He feels her hand rub up and down his back. 

“I know baby, I know,” she whispers into his ear softly. 

“It's not fair, he deserves to be here,” he feels the tears pool in his eyes and begin to run down his face. “He-he is my ma-mate,” he hiccups. “I love h-him,”

“I know you do baby, and so does he,” Talia says as she continues to rubs his back in an attempt to soothe him though she knows anything she does will be futile. Her son is without his mate...nothing will ever be able to soothe him so long as they remain apart. 

The living room clears out quickly and quietly leaving the mother with her heartbroken child. 

They sit there as Derek continues to sob, it's a long while before his sobs turn to sniffles, and eventually, he falls silent. Talia watches on as Derek stands and moves to the stairs. She tracks him with her hearing as he climbs each step slowly before moving down the hallway to his old room, a door opens and then shuts.

She doesn’t think it will ever open again.” 

\---

Stiles sits back and wipes the tears from his face as he looks down at the body of his mate and husband 

“Are you going to be ok,” he hears from the only other being in the room. 

“I'm a demon that just had to watch as the man he loved with every fiber of his being die knowing that I will never be able to join him...I'll never be ok, but thank you Razeem,” he lets out a sigh as he lifts Derek into his arms before shimmering to the Hale house. He carries the body of his beloved to the willow tree in the back that they had planted as soon as they had rebuilt the home. Stiles used a little bit of his power to make it grow faster and larger than any other willow tree would. Jerking his chin the dirt in front of it parts to create a grave. More tears fill his eyes as he lays Derek down. Climbing out of the pit he down through the tears at his husband’s body. “Goodbye Sourwolf,” he waves his hand and watches as the dirt replaces itself to cover Derek. A snap of his fingers causes an obsidian gravestone form on it reds  _ ‘Derek James Hale’ Son, brother friend, Mate, Sourwolf,”  _

Stiles stares at it for a moment before vanishing from sight. 

  
  


\---

It's been a year since Derek’s death and no one has seen Stiles, they know that he has locked himself in the house he shared with uncle Derek but whenever anyone goes to visit him they can't seem to find him. 

However one day he is the one to seek out them. 

James Argent sits in his apartment. Looking through the Argent family bestiary for anything he can find on djinn when he feels someone watching him. Not having heard the door open he can guess who it is. “How are you, uncle Stiles?” he asks placing the book down and turning to face the demon. 

“You know how I am James,” Stiles responds, his voice soft yet broken. 

“He loved you, and you loved him... what you had was beautiful and something that almost no one in this world is blessed enough to have.” 

“And look at what it is now, I am still here but he isn’t, I can't do it anymore,” this catches James off guard. Raising a brow to his uncle he waits. 

Stiles lets out a sigh. “I never told your fathers cause Chris tried getting away from hunting and honestly I would think Peter might lose it,” he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a knife. It's a silver knife that much James can tell but it has some runes on it.

“This will kill me, and I want you to do it,” Stiles says holding out the weapon. James just stares at him. 

“Two questions, why, and why ask me?” 

“Because I can't keep going on with this heartache, every day I am forced to live without him and it kills me,” Stiles explains in a strained voice. “And I'm asking you cause I know you will actually carry through with it,” Jame studies him for a moment before slowly accepting the knife. 

“I won't claim to understand because lord knows I don't,” James says. “But because you are family and I look out for my family...I'll do it,” Stiles nods. “But just know this, I knew my uncle Derek...and I don't think he would have wanted you to do this,” Stiles says nothing. 

James positions the knife above his heart. “Any final words?” 

“I love you Sourwolf, I'm sorry,” Stiles whispers as he looks down at the ground,” he takes a breath and then he feels the knife plunge into his chest. And then…

Blackness.

“Jacob,” he hears. Opening his eyes, Stiles finds himself standing in a white room, the walls, the floor, the ceiling..everything is white. 

“Jacob,” he hears that voice speak his true name again, he  _ knows  _ that voice. Suddenly a door that wasn’t there seconds before opens. Taking a breath he steps through. Another white room awaits him but this time it's not empty. In it stands four figures. He recognizes them immediately. Sarah and Richard Warren, his birth parents stand there, arms interlocked and smiling at him. Next to them Noah and Claudia Stilinski stand in the same fashion. Moving to stand before them he looks between the two families he was lucky enough to have. 

“Where...where am I?” he questions. “I died, I should be in the void right now,” he explains. 

“That would be true for any other demon,” Noah counters with a smile. He gives his adopted father a look of confusion. 

“Jacob, you aren’t like most demons,” Richard explains. “Most demons don't ever fall in love, they don't help people and save lives,” he continues. 

“But you, my sweet child  _ did _ ,” Claudia finishes with a look of amazement on her face. 

“So what are you all saying?” he questions looking between them all. Sarah parts from Richard and moves to stand in front of her son. She raises a hand and cups his cheek. He can't help but lean into the touch. 

“We are saying my beautiful boy, that your commitments to helping the world and humanity, your rebellion against your true nature...has given you a gift.” 

“What..what kind of gift?” he asks, voice shaky. 

“The gift of new life,” Sarah replies before planting a kiss on his temple. As her lips touch his skin his vision is filled with a wondrous white light. 

\---

Derek thought that the afterlife would be cheery and full of happiness but so far all it has been is one giant heartache. He lays in the bed of his old room in the house that burned down knowing that his family who had died are worrying about him. He locked himself in said room to escape the joy of being reunited with his family because he knows no matter how much it makes him smile being with them...it will never be enough because Stiles is not there with him. He looks out the window and the memories that Stiles had shown him before his death replay in his head. 

He's pulled out by a knock on the door. “Go away, mom..please,” he receives no response and he thinks that the person actually left. 

His hopes are ruined when another knock raps against the door. Letting out a huff he climbs out of the bed and stomps over to the door. Grabbing the handle he jerks it open. 

His grip on the door falls and his jaw drops at the sight that awaits him on the other side. 

“Hey Sourwolf,” Stiles.. _ his  _ Stiles says with a smile. Derek says nothing however as he lunges and throws his arms around his mate. 

“How..how are you..here?” Derek questions. “You said you weren’t allowed to come here, not that I'm complaining but..just how?” he breathes. 

Stiles laughs at the word vomit that erupts from the love of his life. “Turns out good behavior redeems even the darkest of souls.” Derek stares back at his husband for a moment before pulling him forward and crashing their lips together. After a moment they pull apart and breathe against each other. “I love you,” Derek mutters before planting another kiss on Stiles’ lips. 

Stiles smiles around the kiss before pulling back. “I love you too Derek, and now we have forever to be together.” 

_ fin _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you enjoyed this, let me know what you thought in the comments below!!!
> 
> -Grim🖤🖤


	17. The Deals We Make Sad Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sad Alternate ending to 'The Deals We Make'

Stiles sat on the side of the mattress looking down at the withering body of Derek Hale. The werewolf, now in his late eighties, was sleeping soundly. Taking a moment to admire the face of his mate despite the circumstances Stiles remained quiet. Letting out a sigh he gently nudged the sleeping werewolf. Derek’s eyes opened slowly, he glanced around the room before his gaze landed on Stiles. “You're still here?” his voice gravely and yet but also quiet which made Stiles wince. 

“Of course I'm here, there is nowhere I would rather be,” Derek gives a smile. He reaches out his hand, Stiles accepts it instantly before pulling it to his lips and kissing the bony knuckles that became more prominent with age. 

“I'm dying,” Derek says catching Stiles off guard before the sorrow fills his heart. 

“Yes Derek, you're dying,” as he says this, there is a gust of wind, looking over his shoulder Stiles sees a man in a suit standing there, he instantly recognizes it as a reaper, an angel of death, coming to collect Derek’s soul. Turning his gaze back to Derek he wipes a loose strand of hair away from the werewolf’s eye. 

“Will you be there with me?” the dying man asks. Stiles freezes. Tears fill his eyes as he looks down at the man he has loved ever since he laid eyes on him. 

“I..I can't Derek, I'm not allowed where you are going,” Stiles says after taking a breath to steady himself. He watches as Derek absorbs this and shakes his head. 

“But you’re a good person Stiles,” he says. “You deserve a happy ending.” 

Stiles can't help but give a sad smile. Leaning down he kisses his mate. “I love you so much for thinking that Der,” he smiles again. “But not all of us get to have happy endings.” he notices out of the corner of his eye that the reaper is moving to stand next to Derek. He shoots a glare to the other immortal. “I can't come with you Derek but what I can do is make it easier for you,” he plants another kiss on Derek’s lips, as he does he allows every memory he has of Derek, pass to the werewolf. 

\---

“What are you doing here?” 

Derek opens his eyes to find himself standing in the forest where he had first met Stiles. 

“This is private property,” he smiles as he can feel Stiles’ heart flutter. The scene suddenly shifts to Stiles’ bedroom; he sees that he has Stiles pinned to the door. 

“My house, my rules buddy,” Stiles says, causing Derek to smile again. He is aware now that Stiles wasn't really threatened, more so playing on Derek’s ego, again he hears the demon’s heart flutter. 

As the scenes play though he is filled with both joy and content as he lives through the memories of Stiles. Finally, he finds himself in the middle of the loft, the lights are off but he can hear the rustling of covers. Looking around he finds his reflection staring back at him in a mirror. The thing that catches him off guard is that he no longer looks his age, he has returned back to his younger self ‘back in the good ol days’ as Stiles would always say whenever Derek would complain about missing his youth. 

“You know there is something I have been meaning to tell you for a while now,” he hears. Looking in the direction of the voice he finds his younger memory self laying in bed with Stiles beside him. He watches as his mate raises a brow utilizing his werewolf sight. 

“And just what would that be Sourwolf?” he laughs to himself at the nickname. 

“I love you,” he hears himself say and a pang of hurt shoots through his heart. 

He sees Stiles smile. “I love you too Der,” they kiss for a moment before pulling apart, as they do through the scene freezes. He watches as the memory Stiles climbs out of bed, he is filled with confusion as he watches this Stiles approach him. 

“I couldn't let you go without saying it one last time. He wraps his arms around Derek’s neck and pulls him in for a kiss. “I love you Sourwolf...and goodbye,” as the final word leaves Stiles’ mouth Derek notices how his vision goes dark before being fully enveloped in shadow. 

He opens his eyes to a bright light, it eventually fades though and he finds himself standing in the middle of the living room of his home..before the fire. He then notices that his family surrounds him and he can't help but smile at them. His mother steps forward from her place next to his father. “My sweet boy, we’ve waited so long,” she pulls him into a hug. He can't help but laugh as he hugs her back. Looking around he smiles at all his family. He sees his father, his aunts and uncles and cousins, and his younger siblings. He smiles at Laura who returns his expression. Surprisingly he also sees Erica, and Boyd sitting next to each other on the couch, hands intertwined. He is shocked however to see Paige smirking at him. 

Looking around he realizes with heart-shattering sadness that Stiles is absent. The words play over in his head. 

_ “I'm not allowed where you are going,” _ looking at his mother he feels his lip quiver. As if reading her son’s mind she wraps her arms around him again. “I want Stiles Mom,” he whimpers into her shoulder. He feels her hand rub up and down his back. 

“I know baby, I know,” she whispers into his ear softly. 

“It's not fair, he deserves to be here,” he feels the tears pool in his eyes and begin to run down his face. “He-he is my ma-mate,” he hiccups. “I love h-him,”

“I know you do baby, and so does he,” Talia says as she continues to rub his back in an attempt to soothe him though she knows anything she does will be futile. Her son is without his mate...nothing will ever be able to soothe him so long as they remain apart. 

The living room clears out quickly and quietly leaving the mother with her heartbroken child. 

They sit there as Derek continues to sob, it's a long while before his sobs turn to sniffles, and eventually, he falls silent. Talia watches on as Derek stands and moves to the stairs. She tracks him with her hearing as he climbs each step slowly before moving down the hallway to his old room, a door opens and then shuts.

She doesn’t think it will ever open again.” 

\---

Stiles sits back and wipes the tears from his face as he looks down at the body of his mate and husband 

“Are you going to be ok,” he hears from the only other being in the room. 

“I'm a demon that just had to watch as the man he loved with every fiber of his being die knowing that I will never be able to join him...I'll never be ok, but thank you Razeem,” he lets out a sigh as he lifts Derek into his arms before shimmering to the Hale house. He carries the body of his beloved to the willow tree in the back that they had planted as soon as they had rebuilt the home. Stiles used a little bit of his power to make it grow faster and larger than any other willow tree would. Jerking his chin the dirt in front of it parts to create a grave. More tears fill his eyes as he lays Derek down. Climbing out of the pit he looks down through the tears at his husband’s body. “Goodbye Sourwolf,” he waves his hand and watches as the dirt replaces itself to cover Derek. A snap of his fingers causes an obsidian gravestone form, on it reads  _ ‘Derek James Hale’ Son, brother friend, Mate, Sourwolf,”  _

Stiles stares at it for a moment before vanishing from sight. 

  
  


\---

It's been a year since Derek’s death and no one has seen Stiles, they know that he has locked himself in the house he shared with uncle Derek but whenever anyone goes to visit him they can't seem to find him. 

However one day he is the one to seek out them. 

James Argent sits in his apartment. Looking through the Argent family bestiary for anything he can find on djinn when he feels someone watching him. Not having heard the door open he can guess who it is. “How are you, uncle Stiles?” he asks, placing the book down and turning to face the demon. 

“You know how I am James,” Stiles responds, his voice soft yet broken. 

“He loved you, and you loved him... what you had was beautiful and something that almost no one in this world is blessed enough to have.” 

“And look at what it is now, I am still here but he isn’t, I can't do it anymore,” this catches James off guard. Raising a brow to his uncle he waits. 

Stiles lets out a sigh. “I never told your fathers cause Chris tried getting away from hunting and honestly I would think Peter might lose it,” he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a knife. It's a silver knife that much James can tell but it has some runes on it.

“This will kill me, and I want you to do it,” Stiles says, holding out the weapon. James just stares at him. 

“Two questions, why, and why ask me?” 

“Because I can't keep going on with this heartache, every day I am forced to live without him and it kills me,” Stiles explains in a strained voice. “And I'm asking you cause I know you will actually carry through with it,” Jame studies him for a moment before slowly accepting the knife. 

“I won't claim to understand because lord knows I don't,” James says. “But because you are family and I look out for my family...I'll do it,” Stiles nods. “But just know this, I knew my uncle Derek...and I don't think he would have wanted you to do this,” Stiles says nothing. 

James positions the knife above his heart. “Any final words?” 

“I love you Sourwolf, I'm sorry,” Stiles whispers as he looks down at the ground,” he takes a breath and then he feels the knife plunge into his chest. And then…

Blackness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed and if you did, let me know what you thought in the comments below!!
> 
> -Grim🖤🖤

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed, if you did let me know in the comments below as your feedback is greatly appreciated and cherrished!!!
> 
> I love the trope of demon Stiles so this is my whole visoin of it...i hope you enjoy.
> 
> be sure to check out my tumblr: https://grimreaperlover11.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> Happy Reading
> 
> -Grim🖤🖤


End file.
